


Don't Knock It

by aliceecrivain



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Asphyxiation, Begging, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drabble Collection, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Intercrural Sex, Izuo - Freeform, Kinktober 2016, Knifeplay, Light Sadism, Lingerie, M/M, Masochism, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexting, Size Difference, Spanking, Strength Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 28,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceecrivain/pseuds/aliceecrivain
Summary: In their relationship, Izaya has always been the more experimental one, the one who pushes them to try new things. That isn’t particularly surprising: Shizuo is strangely traditional in ways Izaya would never have expected, considering how all of this began. Still, more often than not he indulges Izaya's whims and has even been known to acknowledge that sometimes the other man has good ideas.





	1. Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you might be able to tell from the tags, this is going to be a collection of drabbles I wrote as part of Kinktober (which means I've had them since October, I just haven't done much with them due to college etc. but at last I'm free and can post something!). I wrote a long explanation, full of disclaimers and so on [here](http://aliceecrivain.tumblr.com/kinktober) so please click on that if you want to know more about what this work will be and my future plans for writing. I didn't want to bog down this intro too much since I had a lot to say.
> 
> For those who don't want to wade through that: a summary. This will be some of the pieces I wrote for the challenge based on the original prompts and some I made myself. I didn't do every day and because it was a daily challenge most of them aren't very polished/impressive. I know someone else was doing this too and I don't mean to copy them at all, but I did want to post the results here, since I'd written everything already.
> 
> I'll add tags accordingly each chapter so people don't go looking for something that isn't there yet. Though this won't be any great masterpiece, I hope it'll be somewhat enjoyable nonetheless. I did this challenge for fun and to try new things, and I hope that'll come across.

Shizuo didn’t really mean to do it the first time, didn’t think it through. Izaya was just teasing him, per usual, up on his hands and knees, shaking his ass at him, smirking the whole time, and Shizuo had gotten fed up with it. His hand moved without him telling it to and landed square on Izaya’s ass. Izaya’s jerk forward spoke to it having been harder than it would have been if Shizuo had done it on purpose and the smack echoed around the room for several seconds in the silence following the action.

Shizuo had been prepping himself beforehand but stopped entirely, cold dread pooling in his stomach. Izaya didn’t usually care if he was rough with him—in bed or otherwise—but Shizuo didn’t like it when he couldn’t control himself and sometimes touching Izaya when or where he didn’t want to be touched could cause the other man’s expression and attitude to turn cold toward him quicker than anything else. Izaya, however, stayed frozen where he was and Shizuo’s mind raced, wondering if he should say something. Asking if he was okay was probably a death wish waiting to happen but he couldn’t think of anything else.

Luckily, before he sealed his fate, Izaya turned, fixed his eyes on Shizuo, and frowned. “Well, are you going to do it again or not? It’s not going to leave a mark if you only do it once.”

Shizuo blinked, then fought back the urge to topple Izaya over in frustration. “Didn’t that hurt? Why would you want me to do it again?”

Izaya did that thing then where he blinked slowly at Shizuo with a blank expression—which he _knew_ Shizuo hated; he didn’t like feeling like an idiot any more than he usually did—and Shizuo slapped his ass again as punishment before he realized all the good it would do. Izaya dropped his head down and groaned louder than was completely necessary. “Harder,” he insisted. “If you’re not going to fuck me you could at least put some effort into this.”

As if to spite him, Shizuo’s cock throbbed, reminding him that he’d been in the middle of something before all this had started. More than anything, he decided, he wanted to Izaya to shut up. Although, he had to admit that the other man had a point: the red flush on Izaya’s pale skin where he’d been striking was something he could get used to seeing.

So rather than continue their current conversation—talking to Izaya never got you anywhere—he pushed inside of his partner without warning, causing him to gasp and drop down onto his forearms, thrusting roughly for a few seconds before bringing his hand down again. More lewd noises poured from Izaya’s mouth, jolted by the movement of their bodies, but they grew more genuine as time went on, to the point where he was interrupting his panting with little mewls and exhales whenever Shizuo decided to spank him intermittently.

Shizuo felt his earlier annoyance melt away as the muscles of his abdomen tensed and he reached to hold onto Izaya’s hips so he’d stop pushing back against him and messing up his rhythm. He figured he’d quit it with the hitting of Izaya’s ass as soon as he knew for sure that the other man was no longer able to speak coherently and thus couldn’t complain about it, but there was something about it that he was, strangely, enjoying. It probably had something to do with the fact that it was one more way to mark Izaya. Knowing the red marks would last at least through the night spurred him on, and it became clear that Izaya hadn’t been faking liking it earlier when, after one particularly forceful strike he suddenly came, squeezing tight around Shizuo to the point where it hurt and slumping down onto the mattress below them.

They didn’t agree on many things in the first place, so Shizuo figured keeping in mind the ones they did was pretty important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the shortest ones, for the record. Occasionally even I can succeed at limiting my word count ;p


	2. Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to point out as a warning that some of these turned out how I can only describe as..."porno-esque". It wasn't generally intentional, but the prompts were conducive to it occasionally. This is one of them.

Shizuo sighed.

Izaya had been doing that thing where he blatantly spread his legs when he sat down or leaned up against things and stuck his ass out all day and it was beginning to get to him. Usually the other man never shut up, but sometimes he got it into his head that playing stupid games like this instead of coming out and asking directly was a good idea. Probably because he knew it drove Shizuo crazy. He always did his best to hold out for as long as he could or even leave if at all possible—he had to have a pretty good excuse for that to work and, usually, some sort of evidence like a text that he had somewhere else to be—but there was always a breaking point and Izaya always won, at least at this. Still, Shizuo persevered and for once it seemed to work.

It’d been at least an hour since Izaya had stopped pretending to do work. Both of them were sitting on one of his couches when he finally spoke up, parting his thighs and lifting his hips in a semblance of a stretch, lifting his arms into the air and rolling his shoulders. Shizuo kept his eyes forcefully averted. “Aren’t you bored?”

“Not really.” Celty had been teaching him how to play Sudoku recently and had given him a book of puzzles to start off with. Knowing he’d be learning from her had motivated him to actually try and, once he got the hang of it, it wasn’t so bad. It was the same rules every time and there was always an answer.

Izaya sighed, long and dramatic. “Come on, Shizu-chan. I know you want to fuck me. Crossing your legs isn’t hiding anything.”

Shizuo shifted in spite of himself, irritated at having been found out. It wasn’t like it was comfortable to sit like that anyway, so it had been for nothing. “I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about. If you want something, you should ask instead of wasting my time.”

Izaya’s lips curled down in displeasure—he always acted like a little kid when he didn’t get his way with stuff like this—but it seemed like he wasn’t ready to surrender quite yet. A short pause later and his smirk was back and wider than ever. Shizuo re-crossed his legs and ignored the heat that had been pooling in his stomach all goddamn day. Spending weekends at Izaya’s was never a good idea. “Would you like that?”

“What?”

Izaya was already on his feet, pacing over toward him, swinging his hips too much. Shizuo thought it’d look ridiculous if anyone else did it, but Izaya knew exactly how to make himself look good. “If I asked you for it.”

The Sudoku book Shizuo had been staring determinedly at was snatched out of his hand without warning and irritation sparked in his chest. He snapped his eyes up to glare at Izaya but didn’t get much of a chance to voice his complaint because Izaya was already settling into his lap, facing him with his knees on either side of Shizuo’s waist in a movement that was more of a grind than anything else, pushing down insistently. Shizuo pressed his teeth together and swallowed. And he’d thought he was hard.

Izaya leaned down to press his mouth against Shizuo’s neck, keeping up the movements of his hips meanwhile, slow, purposeful circles that had Shizuo pushing back up against him instinctively. Izaya whined when he did and Shizuo knew it was a show, but he couldn’t help but be entranced. “Shizuo…” Izaya whispered, right under his ear, and Shizuo could feel his teeth against his skin as he spoke, the sharp of them belying the deceit in the act. “Would you _please_ fuck me?”

It was overdone and not sincere in the least—at least the delivery wasn’t; Shizuo didn’t think Izaya really needed to say anything to show more clearly how much he honestly wanted this—but something about hearing Izaya beg always got to him. And he knew, somewhere in the hazy space that was his mind at the moment that he shouldn’t, but he’d already won, so it couldn’t hurt to play along now.

Shizuo moved his hands down to Izaya’s waist, moved him forcibly against himself, before he reached back to squeeze at his ass. “You’d like that, huh?”

Izaya didn’t try to hide his smile in response. “Mhm,” he hummed, digging his fingers into Shizuo’s hair.

Shizuo pulled back, moved to mirror Izaya so his lips were pressed to the other man’s neck. Izaya dropped his head back easily, going almost limp in his arms. “How do you want me to fuck you?”

Izaya pushed down harder against him, practically bouncing in his lap. “Rough,” he insisted. “As hard as you can.” His hands had drifted down, were working on their pants.

For once Shizuo didn’t want Izaya to stop talking. He bit at Izaya’s neck and he hissed. “Mm, what a little slut.” Izaya groaned, bucking his hips hard. It encouraged Shizuo to keep going. “You’ve been showing off all day, spreading your legs, shaking your ass, haven’t you? I don’t think you deserve to get what you want.” He reached down to grab at Izaya’s wrists to stop him from touching either of them.

Izaya whined again and there was an edge of desperation to it. He struggled against Shizuo’s hold and Shizuo didn’t know anymore how fake all of this was. “Please,” he moaned, moving his hips more urgently. “Come _on_ , Shizuo. I want your _cock_.”

Shizuo was almost embarrassed by how hot that made him. He clung desperately to what brain power he had left so he wouldn’t flip Izaya over right there without any further discussion. “I know.” He pretended to consider it. “Well, you did ask nicely.”

Izaya nodded.

“You want this, right?” Shizuo pushed his hips up against Izaya and the other man huffed. Shizuo didn’t feel that bad. It wasn’t often he got to be the one doing the teasing.

“Shizu _o_.”

Shizuo decided he’d stalled them long enough and let Izaya’s hands go, flipping them so Izaya was down on his back on the couch. “Slut,” he reiterated, going to strip Izaya down as quickly as he could.

Izaya just grinned, looking far too satisfied with himself. “Your slut.”

Shizuo growled and hurried to complete his task. He was more relieved than anything else to find Izaya had already prepared himself—he knew better than to be surprised by that point; Izaya wasn’t a very patient person—and he shoved inside of him without any prior warning. Izaya jerked, arching up off the couch, exhaling heavily when Shizuo started moving.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit tomorrow,” Shizuo promised him, knowing he’d walked face-first into Izaya’s trap but finding it hard to defy him when they both wanted the same thing.

Izaya lifted his hips in response and dug his nails into the couch cushion. “You’d better.”


	3. Public Sex

They were no strangers to having sex in public. That was simply the way it had been for a few months when this whole thing had started: Izaya would lead them into some dead-end alley occasionally and they would fuck there, mostly clothed, quick and rough and desperate. It had been a confusing, frustrating time in Shizuo’s life. He was always thinking about whether or not he’d see Izaya and have to chase him off before he could do something shitty to anyone else, but there was a new element of wondering when or if he’d see him again at all. Izaya was much better at getting lost with the new incentive in play.

Still, he always came back eventually and over time, with increasing frequency. They decided at some point that there were more comfortable places to have their trysts—it wasn’t like Izaya didn’t know where Shizuo lived anyway—and they moved on. Still, the memories remained poignant and every once in a while if they were in too much of a rush or Izaya actually managed to do something warranting being chased—most of the time it was a stunt to rile Shizuo up for the exact purpose of getting him somewhere alone, which Shizuo had discovered a while ago but found that it only made it that much more irritating—they repeated old patterns.

Long, dark nights and rough, dirty brick and scratches down his back through his shirt were in the back of Shizuo’s mind as he took Izaya’s weight into his arms and pressed his back up against the one of the alley walls. It was the same and it was different. Izaya still bit his lip and hissed when Shizuo pressed inside of him, still pushed back against him, but Shizuo could see his face, flushed and open, and he wrapped his arms around Shizuo’s neck in a hold that was more intimate than anything that would have occurred between them before. The noises he made were honest and raw rather than overdone and his voice caught on Shizuo’s name more often than not in the midst of them. He made no real effort to hold himself up, trusted Shizuo with his weight, and leaned down occasionally to claim Shizuo’s lips. They’d never kissed back then.

Shizuo, for his part, still held on tight to Izaya’s hips, did little to lessen the force of his thrusts, but made them slow, steady, and even because he knew it drove Izaya crazy when he took his time. He didn’t pay much attention to whether or not the brick was rubbing Izaya’s back raw, not out of apathy but because he knew the other man honestly didn’t care. He made sure that he took Izaya’s cock in his hand if necessary and sometimes just when he felt like it, made sure the other man actually got off because it wasn’t about his pleasure alone anymore. Most of all, he watched Izaya the whole time, watched his expression change, watched his eyes squeeze shut when Shizuo hit a particularly good spot, watched the way his body drew tight and his thighs started to shake when he was close.

Izaya shuddered hard when he came and pressed his face into Shizuo’s shoulder afterwards, complained about him taking forever again even though he didn’t give Shizuo any sign that he wanted to be set down or moved after Shizuo had followed suite, laughed at something stupid Shizuo said in response. And Shizuo remembered how he used to feel after their little sessions: guilty, restless, dirty, endlessly paranoid that someone would catch them and find out. It wasn’t like Izaya was that quiet.

But in that moment, he didn’t feel any of those things. People knew well enough to keep their distance from the two of them anyway, and some things, Shizuo thought, would probably never change.


	4. Bukkake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, yes I do know that bukkake usually includes more than two people. However, it may become apparent that this drabble's main purpose isn't exactly accuracy.

Izaya was very good at giving blowjobs.

Shizuo hadn’t figured out a way to tell him that yet that wouldn’t be mortifying or backfire immediately in the form of some shitty joke—he could almost hear it already: “Well, people always tell me that I’m good with my mouth, Shizu-chan”—but he also didn’t think it was entirely necessary. The evidence was abundant and Izaya was an arrogant bastard by nature. He would probably brag about the way he tied his shoes if given the opportunity and right set of circumstances.

Still, the fact remained and Shizuo was silently grateful for it, even if he hadn’t quite figured out what spurred Izaya on sometimes. There was no real pattern to it that he could find, so he’d assumed it was random, with no real meaning. Unfortunate, since it meant he couldn’t encourage them really. He did start off with the fact that he usually sucked Izaya off because he liked to pleasure his partner, and thought maybe that was the basis for Izaya’s whims as well, but, knowing the other man it was more complicated than that.

It wasn’t really, but it took the two of them getting drunk one night for him to unravel the apparent mystery.

They didn’t drink together often, mostly because neither of them was much for alcohol in general. Izaya didn’t like that it inhibited his judgement—or at least that was the excuse he’d given Shizuo; Shizuo suspected he also had a hard time keeping it down considering his tolerance was pretty pathetic, even for someone of his size—and Shizuo was inclined to agree with him. He had enough issues with controlling himself without throwing drugs into the mix. But, every once in a while they’d break out a bottle and have a night in. It didn’t stop things from getting broken, but at least those things weren’t public property.

Izaya supposedly didn’t have bad days at work, except for when he did, and sometimes they put him a bad mood. Shizuo had bad days at work constantly and he reacted much the same. Sometimes those days coincided and Izaya usually had glasses set out before Shizuo walked in the door.

They’d been at it for a few hours already that night when Izaya started sliding his hand up and down Shizuo’s thigh. Shizuo was quick to catch on in spite of how drunk he was and didn’t stop Izaya as he sank down onto wobbly knees and positioned himself between Shizuo’s legs, still walking his fingers up the insides of his thighs. “I wanna suck you off,” Izaya slurred, his usual smirk lopsided.

That, for whatever, caused Shizuo’s drunk brain to recall his dilemma and ask, “Why?” before he could think about it.

Izaya frowned, scrunching his eyebrows together and even he couldn’t help but be more truthful than he ever was sober. “Because I like doing it.”

Shizuo blinked, tried to process that. “Are you serious?”

“Obviously.” He pursed his lips and his face lit up a few moments later. “I’ll prove it.”

Shizuo raised his eyebrows at him. “How?”

“I’m gonna suck you off now and at the end I want you to come on my face.”

Shizuo’s response was not “What the fuck are you talking about?” as it might have otherwise been, and instead was to laugh because the imagery was funny to him at the time. “Why?” he repeated after he’d caught his breath.

“Because I _want_ you to, okay? I wouldn’t let you do it if I wasn’t telling the truth.”

Shizuo, at the time, thought Izaya made a fair point, and ended up agreeing. Izaya didn’t waste much time after that taking Shizuo’s cock into his mouth.

It was as good as ever and drunk-Shizuo didn’t feel as ashamed about coming embarrassingly quickly as sober-Shizuo did, making the whole process rather short. It was something to do with the way Izaya kept up a constant wet, warm pressure while also swallowing around him, Shizuo thought. True to his word, when Shizuo started gripping harder at Izaya’s hair, Izaya pulled back, licking his way back up Shizuo’s length and tonguing at the slit until he was just working him with his hand and aiming. He sat back with his mouth open, pink tongue poking out, like he was in a porno and it was unfairly arousing. Shizuo did end up ejaculating onto his face, but Izaya didn’t seem upset about it at all, only swallowed what was in his mouth, smirked and said, “I told you so.”

He was less agreeable in the morning when they both woke up with hangovers to find they hadn’t cleaned up at all the night before. Shizuo had a clearer memory of what had happened than he normally would have, probably because the marks Izaya was furiously scrubbing off his face were reminding him. Guilt roiled in his stomach as he watched, even as it hurt to keep his eyes open.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, again, and Izaya sighed, again, rather than forgiving him and letting him blame the booze, “but you did ask me to.” That made Izaya freeze where he was and Shizuo knew him well enough to catch the faint pink flush on his cheeks. “Wait, did you…actually want me to?”

Izaya huffed and rolled his eyes, apparently too hungover to bother with being coy. “This is why I dislike alcohol.” He turned toward Shizuo, face straight as ever. “I wasn’t going to _tell_ you. I figured I’d just pull back someday and see what happened.”

Shizuo’s eyes widened and he scowled at Izaya before he could become sidetracked by what he’d said. Shizuo couldn’t wrap his head around it, but chances were if that was true than his other, in hindsight, unrelated admission was too. He had no idea why, but Izaya was avoiding his eyes and that tended to mean he was being honest even though he didn’t want to be. “So you liked it?”

Izaya sighed again, went back to washing his face. “I don’t remember.” A pause and then the smirk was back. “But I wouldn’t be against trying it again, sober.”

That was as good as a “yes I did” in Izaya-speak. Shizuo shook his head, more confused than ever in spite of having attained this new information about Izaya, but he thought that, chances were, he wouldn’t end up being able to say no.


	5. Intercrural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always happiest the day I get to add the Izuo tag to something ^^ Also, I'm fairly sure this is the first of the prompts I added myself.

Sometimes Izaya didn’t feel like going through all the necessary preparations it took to have anal sex. He didn’t mind it most of the time, but it could be a bit of work and he didn’t always have the time. It wasn’t like they couldn’t do other things anyway, so he didn’t see it as much of a problem.

Shizuo was even worse about it than he was, as he didn’t bottom as often and because he wasn’t exactly known for thinking things through. He also, in Izaya’s opinion, lacked some creativity.

Izaya topped when one of two things happened: he asked and Shizuo agreed to let him, or Shizuo silently let Izaya between his legs rather than it happening the other way around. That night it was the former, or it was after Izaya reassured Shizuo that he had other ideas for them to try since Shizuo had admitted to not being “ready,” as he called it.

“Just keep your thighs together,” Izaya explained. “I’ll do the rest.”

Shizuo eyed him warily but did as he was told. This required him to be on his hands and knees with Izaya behind him which Izaya knew he didn’t particularly like—Shizuo was a missionary guy at heart, especially when he was receiving—but Izaya didn’t see how it could work any other way without complicating everything unnecessarily. Shizuo winced, probably not a fan of the lube Izaya had smeared between his legs, but better to be uncomfortable for a few moments than to deal with chafing later.

“What now?” Shizuo asked.

“So impatient,” Izaya chided, leaning up over him. “I’ll show you.” With that he pushed his cock between Shizuo’s thighs and started up an experimental sort of rhythm. Shizuo made a noise of surprise but soon appeared to realize what Izaya was doing and dropped his head down with a sigh of relief. Izaya reciprocated, glad to finally have attained some friction. This tightness was different than that of being inside of Shizuo, but he decided he liked it anyway.

Once he was sure he was in control of his movements, Izaya worked to better aim so he was rubbing up against Shizuo’s cock more often than not rather than just his perineum, even reached around to hold him still. Shizuo groaned and shook when he did, pushing back against Izaya which, while nice to see, wasn’t particularly helpful in this situation.

It was a slower process, the ache created by the friction growing slowly until Izaya had collapsed to the point of pressing his chest fully against Shizuo’s back and Shizuo was having a hard time keeping his legs together. Finally Izaya decided he couldn’t take it anymore and pulled back, pushing Shizuo over and climbing on top of him. Shizuo was too aroused and disoriented to be annoyed, and he certainly wasn’t complaining when Izaya took both of their cocks into his hand and jerked them off together. Izaya liked the sounds Shizuo made when he came and when Izaya took it upon himself to clean up the mess between his legs, and decided this would be worth doing again sometime. He was always in the market for interesting alternatives to what they normally did.


	6. Size Difference

Shizuo was _big_.

Izaya wasn’t one to point out the obvious, but it was a fact. It made sense, anatomically speaking: Shizuo was tall, broad-shouldered, strong. He’d grown into his limbs, putting on muscle and losing the gangliness teenage years always brought. When Izaya discovered that his thumb and middle finger could barely touch when he wrapped his hand around Shizuo’s dick the first time, he wasn’t in complete shock.

Still, Izaya didn’t think that quite did it justice.

Izaya had been anticipating such an obstacle, so to speak, from the first time they’d had sex. Contrary to popular belief, while he certainly could if he wanted to, sleeping around didn’t appeal much to him—distance allowed him to better observe, getting involved directly was far less fun—so he wasn’t as experienced as he could be, but he was nothing if not prepared. At least, that’s what he’d thought.

After that night, Izaya had limped his way home, intent on immediately buying some bigger toys because it was clear he had work to do if he wanted to be able to sit any time soon. It’d gotten better with time, especially as Shizuo stopped being as rough with him, but the initial stretch, it seemed, would always make him gasp.

Shizuo made Izaya feel small.

Not that that was always a bad thing.

Still, it’d been an entire month since the last time they’d gotten together and Izaya was paying the price for their negligence. He knew it was mostly his fault: he’d been remarkably busy lately, laser-focused on some new, interesting jobs and had lost track of time, and Shizuo must have not been too bored if he’d lasted so long without forcing him to take a break. Still the fact remained that, as a result, they were both strung-out and impatient and everything was taking too long.

“How are you still this tight?” Shizuo demanded even as something mildly impressed colored his words. He had three fingers pressed inside of Izaya and was working them in short, harsh thrusts. “I’ve been fingering you for ten minutes.”

He hadn’t. It’d been five at the most but Izaya didn’t correct him. “It’s fine,” Izaya insisted against his better instincts. He knew better than to take shortcuts with this, but he was horny and his cock ached as if in retaliation for having put up with only his own hand and the briefest possible releases in the shower—and only when absolutely necessary—for a whole month and Shizuo’s fingers weren’t enough anymore. With the way Shizuo’s own swollen cock kept twitching as it hung heavily between his legs, Izaya figured they were of the same mind at the moment. “I’m ready anyway.”

Shizuo eyed him warily. They both knew he wasn’t, could feel how his body clung to Shizuo’s fingers, but they were also too wound up to spend time thinking about it. Shizuo eased his fingers out, leaving Izaya to deal with the momentary emptiness that always caused as he slicked himself up.

“You’d better not complain later,” Shizuo grumbled as he lined up.

Izaya smirked at him. “When have I ever done something like that?”

That earned him a glare, but Shizuo didn’t punish him much for it, still pushed in slowly. Izaya groaned and dug his fingers into the mattress, did his best not to clench up. Shizuo huffed and squeezed his eyes shut, pausing about halfway in. “Fuck,” he muttered, and it was enough to distract Izaya from the mild ache in his abdomen.

Izaya forced out a laugh, slung his legs up over Shizuo’s shoulders in an attempt to ease some of the pressure. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

Shizuo was not so forgiving a second time and sheathed himself the rest of the way in one decisive movement. Izaya choked on whatever he was going to say next, if anything.

From there on out it was quick and frantic. Shizuo gave him little time to adjust so Izaya did his best to revel in the feeling of the stretch, to take it for what it was. They were quiet for the most part, simply panting along or making the occasional sound, both too focused on the endgame to savor it much. First nights like this were always rather goal-oriented and Izaya didn’t mind it. Still at one point, Shizuo leaned down and started smattering kisses all over his neck, mumbling this or that while he was there. One particular string of words did stand out, even to his heat-filled brain: “Fuck, Izaya, you’re _so_ tight, holy _shit_.” It encouraged him to squeeze tighter around Shizuo playfully and it only made him fuck Izaya harder.

Izaya _was_ sore in the morning and he made sure to complain about it, loudly, directly next to Shizuo’s ear, but it was all for show.

Shizuo _was_ big, sure, and Izaya did his best to take advantage of that fully as often as possible.


	7. Edgeplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Izuo was requested, so I switched a couple of chapters around. That's why we're going a little out of order (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

Izaya had been edging Shizuo all day and he was going insane because of it.

Something like this always happened when they made a bet and Shizuo lost. Izaya losing did happen, although with less frequency, but Shizuo wasn’t as good—and didn’t want to be—at thinking up consequences that didn’t backfire or that had any sort of lasting effect.

It was a pretty simple bet all thing considered. Like many others, it necessitated that Izaya not make trouble for some period of time. This time it had been two weeks and Izaya promised he wouldn’t bother Shizuo at work in any way unless it was a legitimate emergency. And he’d done it, to Shizuo’s surprise. Izaya seemed to be able to bend his influence into many forms so a few quiet weeks in a row weren’t unheard of and probably weren’t particularly difficult to attain. The part he’d thought would be trouble was the not-bothering-him-at-work clause. Izaya loved showing up in the middle of the work day and either running into him “accidentally” or letting himself be seen out of the corner of Shizuo’s eye, just enough to draw his attention and disrupt his focus. His second favorite activity was sending obnoxious strings of text that ate up Shizuo’s data and amounted to nothing meaningful most of the time.

But, somehow, he’d resisted and let Shizuo be. It wasn’t that Shizuo didn’t like seeing Izaya because he did. However, he preferred it happen in a controlled environment like one of their apartments. They’d decided early on to keep their relationship majorly private, but Izaya loved to see how far he could push it. Izaya also had to do little more than be present to be distracting to Shizuo, which was especially annoying when he was trying to work, and he knew it and used it to his advantage whenever possible. Running into him unexpectedly, as a result, didn’t tend to work out well.

Izaya had won, and Shizuo was a good sport—unlike some people—so he’d given him what he’d asked for: Shizuo’s blessing to try something, whatever he wanted, in bed. While that, in and of itself, was sort of worrying, Izaya came up with weird shit he wanted to try all the time, so Shizuo hadn’t understood at the time why he’d gone to the trouble of setting up a wager this time around.

When all Izaya told him was that he wanted Shizuo to spend Saturday at his place and that he wanted top the next time they had sex Shizuo started wondering if something was up. He’d never known Izaya to squander a victory. Still, he’d nodded along, gotten ready, and when he’d woken up Saturday morning to Izaya nipping up along the edge of his jaw, he’d allowed Izaya between his legs automatically.

Everything had been going as it normally did, but just as Shizuo could feel the muscles in his abdomen coiling and he’d begun to grip harder at Izaya’s shoulders, the other man had stopped completely as if someone had pressed pause on his motions and pulled out. Shizuo had been so disgruntled and incredulous, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened, that Izaya was half dressed before he even worked up a proper complaint.

“Patience is a virtue, Shizu-chan,” Izaya had replied patronizingly, smirking at him as he tugged on a shirt.

Shizuo had scowled, sitting up and wincing. _What a dick_ , he’d thought. _What kind of idea is blue balling both of us?_ He’d gone to finish himself off if Izaya couldn’t be bothered to do it, but Izaya had snapped his hand out, caught his wrist, and it was then that Shizuo realized what was going on.

“You don’t come until I say you do,” he’d declared. “You promised, remember? Anything I want.”

Shizuo had clenched his teeth hard, yanked his arm back, seething. He didn’t mind if Izaya wanted to play at being dominant, but he did mind when it came with the addendum of him being a dick about it.

It had continued on that way at random intervals throughout the day with Izaya catching him off-guard each time, pinning him up against a wall, or the couch, or the counter, working both of them up, as close as possible without actually allowing either of them to come, and then stopping without warning, allowing Shizuo to fall back down off the high he’d been on before he built it back up again. In spite of himself, Shizuo sort of impressed by Izaya’s self-control. There was some consolation in the fact that he was torturing himself alongside Shizuo, but he was a masochist if Shizuo had ever seen one, so he doubted he was really suffering all that much.

By the end of the day Shizuo was strung-out and desperate for release. His muscles felt pulled too-tight and every part of him—especially his cock—ached. His skin was flushed and over-sensitive and even the feeling of his clothes against it made him shiver. Nervous energy jittered in his limbs, made him bounce his leg for lack of any better way to release it. It was getting to the point where he thought it might be worth it to start begging or say “screw it” and call the deal off. He had no idea how long Izaya planned to keep this up but he couldn’t take it much longer. He decided he’d last another hour before he took matters into his own hands.

They didn’t last that long.

Shizuo decided to start making dinner to distract himself from the time passing at a snail’s pace and after ten minutes Izaya had slunk over from where he’d supposedly been doing work most of the day at his desk to see what he was doing.

“Hot pot?” he asked, too nonchalant, too collected. He almost sounded bored and Shizuo hated him for it.

He nodded, not wanting his voice to give him away.

“It’s been a while since I’ve had it,” Izaya continued, putting his face in his hands, leaning over the counter. “It’s too much for one person, so it’s not usually worth the trouble.” He continued on and Shizuo stopped listening, the static that had been steadily filling his mind winning over again and before he knew it he was slamming the knife in his hand down the counter.

Izaya stopped dead in the middle of his sentence, raised his eyebrows high.

“Either shut the fuck up or fuck me already and actually do it right!” Shizuo demanded, not caring anymore. It felt good to let out some of the tension inside himself. “You’re driving me crazy.” He’d gone to pick the knife back up but Izaya didn’t let him, so quickly was he around the counter.

They ended up on the floor but Shizuo couldn’t have cared less. The noise he made when Izaya pushed back inside of him was loud and unintelligible but Izaya wasn’t much better. Once in, the other man didn’t waste any time setting up a quicker, harsher rhythm than he normally chose. It seemed like even Izaya had his limits.

Shizuo hardly noticed. He was seeing stars and realizing that there was no way he was going to last long at all at this rate. Everywhere Izaya touched him burned, but the friction between them felt like a salve. Every thrust had him hiccupping out noises involuntarily, and when Izaya finally, _finally_ let him come, hitting hard against his prostate, he felt like he’d been struck by a bolt of lightning. Each incomplete round that day had built the tension inside him up more and only then was he being allowed to unwind. It was almost violent, he thought. He lost track of where he was for some indiscriminate amount of time, but when he came back to himself Izaya had collapsed heavily on top of him and they were both still shaking.

“A-all you had to do was ask,” Izaya forced out, as if it was ever that simple, and Shizuo didn’t even have the energy to lift his arm to flick the other man’s forehead. He wondered if he’d ever be able to move again. Instead, he dropped his head back and let out a shaky sigh.

“You’re never allowed to do that again.”

“Aw, Shizu-chan’s no fun.”

Shizuo pressed his lips together, the cogs of his brain churning much slower than usual, clogged up by residual heat. That also had to account for some of the carelessness of his next statement. “Fine. We’ll see how you like it. If you can get through a whole day without asking me to end it, you can do it again sometime.” At the time, Shizuo was out of it enough to admit to himself that, while horrible to go through, the end result had been more than worth it.

He could feel Izaya’s smile spread against his neck. “Deal.”


	8. Phone Sex/Sexting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got a little out of hand. I'm not sure whether that's a good or bad thing.

Shizuo’s phone buzzed again, marking the seventh time in less than five minutes and both Tom and Vorona were beginning to shoot him looks, probably wondering why he didn’t even bother to look at it.

He was incredibly grateful they didn’t know the reason.

“Uh, do you need to take that, Shizuo?” Tom asked, his expression kind, genuinely concerned. It only made Shizuo more irritated that he was worrying for absolutely nothing. “It’s okay if you do.”

“It’s fine,” he forced out through his teeth, wishing he could shrug it off with more grace. In reality he couldn’t even do a cursory check and pretend to look for fear of one of them seeing something they should never have to see or of it affecting him in a less than desirable way.

His face must have said something different because Tom’s eyebrows pulled together and he put on his Boss Voice, as Shizuo sometimes thought of it. “I promise it’s okay. Why don’t you take care of it and Vorona and I will go handle the next guy in the meantime? It’s nothing big.”

Shizuo clenched his teeth together, recognizing the comprehension on Tom’s face. This wasn’t the first time that this had happened, but when it did it was always the same. Shizuo’s phone never made a sound because not many people had his number in the first place and most of them were people who were smart and respectful enough to know not to bug him during his working hour. The only exception was when the only dumbass who wasn’t got it into his head that it was a great day to annoy the shit out of Shizuo by blowing up his phone when he’d _expressly_ demanded several times that he not screw around like that anymore. Not that Izaya listened to anything he said unless he thought it could be used for his own personal benefit.

The point was that, chances were, Tom knew it was Izaya and knew it wouldn’t stop until Shizuo made it stop or at least took a minute to turn his volume all the way down, and well, he wasn’t wrong.

So, Shizuo forced himself to nod and the other two walked off while he stomped his way over toward the nearest alley to find some privacy because opening up text messages from Izaya in a public place was always a risk, and this time Shizuo, who’d accidentally opened one of the first ones up about half an hour ago, knew exactly what was going on and was not in the mood for it.

One of Izaya’s recent favorite activities was to send Shizuo lewd photos of himself, usually accompanied by embarrassingly dirty messages in the middle of the day in an effort to either get him to play along or piss him off for later. It was shit like this that made him want to block Izaya’s number, but the guy had about twenty seven cell phones and anyway, knowing his luck, as soon as he did there would be an actual emergency.

Shizuo didn’t get the point of it. It always caught him off-guard and made it so he couldn’t focus on working which was exacerbated by the fact that Tom and Vorona already put up with so much shit from his end without Izaya making it worse. He couldn’t do anything to stop it and Izaya, on principle, was relentless.

[quit it] he texted back furiously, scrolling past all the incoming messages as quickly as he could, trying not to focus on any of them. [i told you not to text me at work]

{That’s what makes it fun, Shizu-chan. Isn’t it exciting? Knowing your cute little innocent coworkers could catch you at any time? Although you could always come home and punish me if you wanted….}

Shizuo hit his palm hard against the concrete wall in front of him and the resounding slap echoed around the alley. His skin was flushed, making him sweat, and he hated that it wasn’t only from anger. [that’s just what you want. i’m not interested so go jack off alone and stop wasting my time]

{Like you’re not hard right now.}

Shizuo scowled. [i’m not]

{It’s rude to ignore people’s messages, Shizuo.} came the response a few moments later. How Izaya managed to have perfect grammar and punctuation right until the last second every damn time, Shizuo didn’t know, but it wasn’t what he needed to be focusing on at the moment. Before he knew what was happening Izaya had sent another image which loaded automatically onto his screen. Shizuo squeezed his eyes shut, but it was too late.

Izaya was splayed out on his back, completely naked with his legs spread. He had one of his toys up his ass and his cock lay flushed and heavy against his stomach. Shizuo felt the steady warmth in his chest start to burn and his dick, ever the no-good traitor, jerk in his pants.

{It’s a shame you’re not here. I’d let you fuck me as hard as you want, with the toy or your cock…}

{Or maybe both}

Shizuo bit back a groan, hating how easily Izaya could get to him. What the fuck was he even doing? It was the middle of the day. Sometimes Shizuo swore he didn’t actually do any work and just transferred other people’s money into his bank account to make it look like he did. That seemed like something he would be able to do, if he wanted.

He had to fight it. He couldn’t let Izaya win. So, thinking of the least arousing things possible, Shizuo scrolled the picture out of sight and went to stop this once and for all. [i’d rather throw you out the fucking window. i’m not interested so stop embarrassing yourself]

There was a longer pause and Shizuo dared to hope that he’d actually done it. Then his phone started to ring. He knew he shouldn’t have picked up, and made up a million excuses for it in his head—that he’d done it automatically, or that he knew Izaya wouldn’t leave him alone until he responded—but really, he knew that wasn’t the case.

“We both know I’m not the one who’s embarrassed,” Izaya said immediately, too breathless already. Shizuo could catch the fainting buzzing in the background, could hear the tiny jolts in Izaya’s breathing as he most likely fucked himself with the toy. Shizuo’s mind was far too ready to supply an image to accompany the sounds, supplemented by Izaya’s pictures and his own experiences. His pants were beginning to feel uncomfortable as a result.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Shizuo demanded for lack of anything better to say.

Instead of replying properly Izaya let out a long, too-loud moan of his name and Shizuo swore he could hear him quicken his pace. He hit the wall again, grinding his teeth, before he began frantically undoing his pants. He couldn’t swallow down the low sound that came from deep in his chest when he finally touched himself.

He heard Izaya laugh quietly and did his best to ignore it, only sped up his strokes. “Tell me what you’d do if you were here,” Izaya urged, desperation staining his voice. He was probably closer than he was letting on.

“I’d get rid of that fucking toy,” Shizuo growled. “I don’t need it to help me fuck you.”

Izaya laughed again and Shizuo wished he really was there so he could do something to make him stop like hit his prostate just right or bite his neck. “How considerate of you, Shizu-chan. Don’t think I could take it?”

Shizuo knew he could, had seen him do it before and he’d been just as impressed every time. The memory made him groan. “Shut the fuck up. Don’t act like I don’t know how much of a slut you are.” He was slumping against the wall, dizzy from how close he was so quickly. He could hear Izaya’s breathing pick up as well, thought he could hear him jerking himself off. The truth was, Shizuo liked using toys sometimes but mostly he liked to make Izaya come on his own. “If I say it goes, it goes.”

Shizuo heard the toy switch off. Izaya had probably left it alone otherwise, but that was good enough for him at the moment. Izaya whined and the noise was more honest than the previous ones. “Then what?”

Shizuo could see it clearly in his head, could see Izaya shaking after having had the toy removed, flushed and aroused and shamelessly shoving his ass at Shizuo as if that would make him move faster, digging his fingers into the sheets. “I’d flip you over and make sure you didn’t touch yourself.”

Izaya whined again but Shizuo heard shuffling as Izaya presumably turned over, and silence after that indicating that he really had stopped jerking himself off.  
“I bet you want me to fuck you now, huh?”

“Yes,” Izaya gasped and Shizuo imagined him shaking his hips impatiently.

“Mm,” Shizuo pretended to consider, glad to have control over the situation if nothing else in this stupid game, dragging friction up over himself in the meantime. “I think I’d rather eat your pretty ass first, since it’s all ready for me.”

Izaya made a small noise in the back of his throat, and it sounded frustrated, probably because he couldn’t exactly simulate that on his own. “You’re not being very grateful for it. You know how close I am.”

“I do,” Shizuo agreed, the movements of his wrist frantic and messy. “But I’d take my time, lick you nice and slow even though I know it’s not enough.” Looking back Shizuo would be embarrassed about saying shit like this but something about Izaya always got to him, and he’d get so caught up in the moment that he didn’t even notice. He didn’t have enough mental space currently to think anything through.

“Come _on_ , Shizuo,” Izaya demanded, his voice skidding up into a higher octave. Shizuo figured it must hurt for Izaya to not be touching himself and took pity on him, mostly because he was getting closer himself. He’d simply had to buy some time to catch up.

“I’d do it when you aren’t expecting it,” Shizuo continued. Izaya choked out a noise of relief and Shizuo supposed he’d started moving the toy in and out of himself.  
“How?” he asked, and Shizuo thought from the noises he could hear that Izaya already knew, but he humored him.

“Hard,” he forced out. “Fast. You wouldn’t be able to hold yourself up. You’d come from it alone, nothing else, just my cock in your ass.”

Izaya gasped, a few moments later Shizuo heard him swear as he came. Shizuo imagined him shuddering and collapsing, not able to move for a while after, and those two things combined pushed him over the edge, had him thrusting helplessly into his hand in a cheap imitation of what he’d described. He saw stars as he came so quick had the whole process been and he did his best to keep his voice down and not stain his clothes.

Izaya was still catching his breath afterwards, but he wasn’t finished yet. The reality of the situation sank in as he spoke. “See? Wasn’t that fun? We should do this again sometime, Shizu-chan.” He cackled. “Well, I have to run, but have a good day at work. See you tonight.” With that, the phone call cut off.

Shizuo snapped his phone shut and hit the wall a third time.

His phone remained silent the rest of the day but Shizuo couldn’t focus nonetheless. The promise within Izaya’s final words was ringing too loudly in his ears.


	9. Asphyxiation

Izaya couldn’t breathe. His chest was burning and his vision was going blurry and everything was spinning but the last thing he wanted was for it to stop.

With how tightly Shizuo’s hand was wrapped around his neck he was sure there would be marks in the morning, but he didn’t care. Shizuo’s fingers dug in deep to his skin, squeezing hard around his trachea and cutting off his air supply completely for a time before the other man would release his grip abruptly to make sure Izaya didn’t actually pass out.

The dizziness of it was making him feel like he was floating and like his chest might explode at any second. The possibility that Shizuo might forget to let go or could squeeze too tight and snap his neck at any second was a constant risk and the thrill of it was causing spikes of heat to shoot through his body. He could get high off of this, he thought, wasn’t sure he wasn’t at the moment with the way adrenaline was singing in his blood.

Shizuo suddenly released the pressure on his neck and he gasped in a ragged breath, seeing lights bloom behind his eyes. He groaned, high and thin when Shizuo found his prostate and proceeded to pound against it relentlessly. Izaya barely managed to catch sight of how wide Shizuo’s pupils were before he found he couldn’t breathe again. He tossed his head back, struggled against where his wrists were tied to the headboard over his head. He couldn’t feel the tips of his fingers anymore.

His chest and his neck and his wrists and his cock all ached. Between the pressure around his throat and inside of him, it was all becoming too much for him. He thought he might be shaking but he couldn’t tell, and Shizuo wasn’t letting up in the least. He probably knew how close Izaya was.

Per usual Izaya came right as he was fairly sure he would actually go under, jerking hard and trying to moan even as no sound escaped him. Shizuo let go immediately after and Izaya gasped desperately for air, taking in too much and coughing, but he was still too caught up in his orgasm to care. He couldn’t see anything but white light behind his eyes and only vaguely felt Shizuo come as well a couple of minutes later.

By the time Shizuo untied his hands Izaya was cognizant enough to tell was happening. He drew them to his chest and tried to rub the feeling back into them, only to find his hands being replaced by bigger, rougher ones, doing it for him. He tried to get his eyes to actually focus when he felt lips against his neck. He winced even though Shizuo was barely brushing against him. His fingers buzzed as blood started to flow to them once more and when Shizuo pulled him against his chest, still warm and rising and falling more quickly than usual, he didn’t fight it.

“Are you okay?” Shizuo asked, his voice quiet and low.

Izaya had told him over and over again that he didn’t have to ask every time they did this. It was Izaya who’d asked for it in the first place. At least he’d managed to get him to stop apologizing. That always took half the fun out of it. “Of course,” Izaya said, even as his voice told a different story. He choked back another cough. He wasn’t really in any state to be speaking yet, but he persevered. “I told you, I like it.”

“How?” Shizuo asked, his voice full of confusion, but Izaya pretended the question was rhetorical. He didn’t have the breath to explain it properly and he didn’t think he wanted to anyway. Instead he curled closer to Shizuo, let the other man wrap his arms around him in a firm but gentle hold, let the silence save for their steadying breaths reign.

Shizuo might not realize it but it was an exercise in trust more than anything else. Surrendering his life, his future into someone else’s hands was not something Izaya did lightly, but he loved the danger, the risk. He lived for crossing tightropes, testing them out over more and more precarious places. And really, who better to give that power over to than the one person he’d realized would never take advantage of it?


	10. Creampie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be like Izaya, kids. Always use condoms. Also, I'm not the biggest fan of how this one turned out, so hopefully you can forgive the lacking quality of it.

Izaya wasn’t the biggest fan of condoms.

Well, that wasn’t true. He understood their importance and purpose well enough. They could be useful tools in the right context, and he kept some around just in case.

More accurately Izaya wasn’t the biggest fan of condoms when he was with Shizuo.

They weren’t the worst thing, but they took up precious time, and god forbid if one of them should forget to bring one along. They were also unnecessary as he and Shizuo were, at the moment, in a monogamous relationship. Shizuo could believe whatever he wanted, but it was true. Furthermore, they’d both been screened early on in their relationship, even if it hadn’t been completely intentional.

It was right around the time Izaya first told Shizuo to forget the condom. Shizuo had looked at him strangely and said something along the lines of “I don’t want to catch anything from you.” Izaya hadn’t felt bad in the least about leaving him alone in an alley with only his erection to keep him company.

Still, Shizuo did have a point. He couldn’t be too reckless when it came to something as silly as this, he’d thought at the time. So, Izaya stayed away, out of sight for a while and let himself be screened in the meantime. When he showed his face again Shizuo immediately backed him somewhere they could be alone, his face flushed red with irritation.

Izaya had made up some excuse about being busy and then shoved a copy of his test results at Shizuo who took them, looking confused as he read over the paper. “It means I’m clean, Shizu-chan,” he’d pointed out.

There had been the expected argument of “how do I know these aren’t fake?” which Izaya scoffed off. He didn’t need to prove anything to Shizuo. The other man got over it quickly enough, his desire apparently overpowering his need to be suspicious, and he’d tried to pick back up where they’d left off.

Izaya had slipped out of his arms, danced out of reach, putting on his most pitying look. “Sorry, but I wouldn’t want to catch anything from you.”

After that quite a bit of time passed before the subject arose again. Shizuo did, to Izaya’s mild incredulity, go get tested and shoved the clear results in his face with much less grace about a week later. In spite of that, it took until the first time they had sex in Shizuo’s bed for him to bring it back up, and even then, Shizuo was hesitant.

“Won’t that be gross for you?” he’d asked, and Izaya choked back a laugh at the honest concern in his voice.

“No, Shizu-chan, it won’t be gross for me. I wouldn’t ask if so.”

That was enough to convince him, and from that point on, in general, they didn’t use them. Izaya didn’t know why but he legitimately enjoyed not only the feeling of Shizuo without the barrier of a condom but of him coming inside of him. It was messy and sticky afterward, but it was worth it in the moment unless he had somewhere he needed to be in less than an hour afterward. Shizuo had stopped questioning it—out loud at least—a while ago.

The progress they’d made was fairly evident that lazy weekend morning which the two of them were spending in bed. Izaya had woken Shizuo up around seven for it, which had annoyed Shizuo who would sleep half the day away unless he had to get up for something but he’d given in anyway. A couple hours of aimless kissing and touching had passed since their first round and Shizuo was moving inside of him again. He hadn’t even bothered to pull out the first time—presumably “punishment” for waking him up early—and Izaya didn’t know how to describe how it felt.

Shizuo was nipping up along his jaw and Izaya was clinging onto his shoulders for dear life, groaning and arching his back. “Harder,” he forced out and Shizuo complied, ducking down to catch his lips as he did, kissing him deeply.

Izaya was fairly sure he came the second time from the feeling of Shizuo stuttering to a halt inside of him again, shoulders tense, gasping out something that sounded like his name. Shizuo sank down on top of him and Izaya whined at the shift in position against his already-raw insides. Shizuo seemed to realize what had happened and winced. “Sorry. I can—”

“Don’t,” Izaya said, too quick, going to grab onto his wrist so he wouldn’t move.

Shizuo raised his eyebrows at him, but decided he’d play along, lowering himself back down and beginning to play around with one of Izaya’s nipples. “Yeah? You want me to do it again? Want me to fill you up?”

His words made Izaya’s cock twitch in spite of him having come so recently and Izaya moaned, long and low at the thought, pushing his chest up against Shizuo’s mouth. He couldn’t say he didn’t like it when Shizuo showed off his more confident side. Izaya nodded to reward him for it and it made Shizuo chuckle.

They settled into an easy silence soon after, catching their breath and recuperating. It was oddly calm between them and Izaya started mussing up Shizuo’s hair, running his hands through it. It made Shizuo relax further, caused some of the tension in his shoulders to release. When he spoke again his voice was low and soft and Izaya didn’t think it was fair. “You really like that, huh kitten?”

At any other time Izaya most likely would have retaliated against the nickname—he wasn’t one for pet names in general: they felt far too patronizing and cliché to him, but he still wasn’t sure how he felt about the one Shizuo had finally settled on—but the fact that Shizuo had said such a thing at all made him think it would be better to conserve the quiet space they were in at the moment, if only to see what would come of it.

“Yes,” Izaya replied after a few seconds pause and he could feel Shizuo’s lips on his neck again immediately after.

If it wasn’t obvious before how far they’d come, Shizuo summed it up rather well when he said, “Me too,” in response.


	11. Sadomasochism

There were a lot of things Shizuo didn’t understand about Izaya—he suspected his mind would always be a mystery to him in many ways—but one that he was confronted with the most was Izaya’s penchant for masochism. Part of the problem was Izaya couldn’t seem to explain it well himself. Hell, he probably wouldn’t have ever questioned it if Shizuo hadn’t brought it up. One of his bigger problems was he was all too ready to accept the flaws in his personality with open arms.

The thing was, Shizuo had never enjoyed hurting Izaya, not really. Maybe there was some satisfaction that came from him getting what he deserved, but it didn’t last long. After the rage had been flushed out of his system, leaving him feeling empty and disappointed in himself, there was no lingering joy he got out of it. That didn’t seem to be the case for Izaya. He’d confessed at one point, nonchalant as always when he was saying something important, that, unless he was truly busy, he enjoyed, to some degree, being chased around. Shizuo had written it off as him being an adrenaline junkie, but it was more complicated than that, because it didn’t end there.

Even after they’d gotten together, Izaya still encouraged Shizuo to leave bruises and marks on his body, purposefully made him angry before they had sex. Early on, Shizuo hadn’t seen it for what it was, just thought it was Izaya being Izaya, but he’d soon learned that very little the other man did was without some larger purpose. His behavior could be tracked in patterns, and there was always a reason, even if it made no goddamn sense when Shizuo finally uncovered it.

He’d started to figure it out one morning when they were lying around and Shizuo was just looking at Izaya, as he often did, watching the rise and fall of his chest, tracing his eyes over the line of his shoulders and the arch of his nose. He’d seen ugly purple already fading into green and guilt scraped along his insides. “I’m sorry,” he’d said.

Izaya hadn’t even opened up his eyes. “Why?”

Shizuo had run his thumb gently over the bruises, a whole row of them like lilacs across Izaya’s hip. “I should be able to control myself better. I didn’t mean to—” he sighed, cut off, pulled his hand back so he would do any more damage. “I hate hurting you.”

Lazy eyelids opened slowly to reveal Izaya’s too-sharp eyes, garnet in the late morning sun. He’d flicked them down, run his own fingers over the marks and shrugged. “Don’t apologize for something like that. I don’t care.”

Shizuo had frowned, not noticing yet how Izaya’s eyes lingered there. He did after that, saw the way Izaya observed himself in the bathroom mirror afterward in a way that went beyond vanity. He was looking for something specific and the pleased curve of his mouth showed best whether or not he was satisfied with what he found. “You should. I’d be pissed if you did that to me.”

Izaya had rolled his eyes back, up toward the ceiling. “Shizu-chan,” he’d said, in a put-upon way, like he was having to explain something to a child. “If I didn’t like it, you’d know. I promise. So stop apologizing for silly things. It’s annoying.”

Shizuo had gotten up and left soon after that. Their relationship had still been shaky at the time and even small insults hadn’t gone over well. For a while after that, Shizuo had been more careful to leave no mark on Izaya, to be gentle and slow. It drove Izaya crazy, but not in the way he’d expected.

One night Izaya had put his foot—or his fist, rather—down, literally, balling it up and hitting it hard against the mattress. He’d turned away, huffing and Shizuo had stopped moving altogether, not sure where the outburst had come from. He’d ended up pulling out of Izaya who’d stood and started to get dressed, shooting daggers at Shizuo with his eyes. “I’m sick of this. You never put any effort into this anymore. I’m getting bored, Shizuo.”

Shizuo remembered being angry, confused, hurt because he didn’t know what he’d been doing wrong. In the moment, however, he’d simply said something stupid and irritated in reply and Izaya had left without another word.

It had been one of their longer, more messy fights that didn’t involve physical violence. Izaya stayed away for a good month and Shizuo was determined not to go looking for him. Eventually however, the absence became suffocating and he’d gone to try to make amends. Finding Izaya had been difficult, but it was never impossible for him. When he did locate the other man, Izaya was colder than he’d been since before any of this had begun, cold as his smile when Shizuo had realized he’d framed him that one time so long ago, but far more distant.

Izaya loved to talk in circles, loved to beat around the bush and getting him to the heart of the problem was tedious and frustrating, but when Shizuo finally wore him down it turned out to be almost ridiculously simple.

“You were treating me like I was something that could break,” Izaya had hissed, face flushed, eyes dark, spitting the words at Shizuo like they could hurt him if he spoke them viciously enough. “I’m not a doll. I _like_ it when you’re rough with me. I _like_ it when you leave marks. It’s not just what you think that matters. I knew what I was signing up for when this started. It’s my choice to be with you and it’s my choice to let you fuck me. I don’t need to be protected from anything. If you think I’m so naïve as to not tell you to stop when I don’t like something, then you’re even duller than I thought.”

Shizuo had fought back the urge to throw something, dug his nails into his palms and swallowed down his reactionary anger. Izaya could be really fucking dense when it came to recognizing that sometimes people did things for non-antagonistic reasons. That never changed. “I didn’t do it to patronize you, dumbass! I did it because I don’t like hurting the people I care about! Why is that so fucking hard for you to understand?”

“But you’re _not_ hurting me!” Izaya had retorted.

It had gone on like that for a while. Compromises between them were reached slowly and only with a great deal of effort, but the fact that they were reached at all was mildly miraculous. In all honesty, years later Shizuo couldn’t remember exactly how it had ended—he assumed they’d eventually worn each other down and gotten sick of arguing—but the aftermath of their reconciliation felt burned into his skin for months to come, so he didn’t think it really mattered.

Accepting that Izaya really did like it when he was rough was something that came slowly to Shizuo and it still didn’t sit quite right with him, probably never would. It went against everything he’d told himself his whole life, everything he thought he knew, but so did falling in love with Izaya in the first place. Still, for both of their sakes, he’d stopped being overly gentle constantly. It was give and take, always was: he had his nights, quiet and slow, and Izaya got his. Shizuo would do his best to remove the restraints he put on himself, to make more purple and blue stains blossom on Izaya’s skin. He was always rewarded by Izaya’s reactions, but even then he could never stop himself from feeling guilty.

He’d taken, at some point, to making sure he went back over the marks he made either afterward or the next morning, laving over the places he’d broken skin with his tongue, licking away the taste of iron, the threat of red, kissing along the lines of bruises, as if that would make them heal more quickly. Izaya didn’t stop him after the first few times, only made small noises in the back of his throat. Shizuo assumed that he, in a similar way, would never completely understand why he did it, but Shizuo would never stop trying to explain it to him the best way he knew how.

Shizuo’s quietest, but most frequent “I love you”s were murmured as he performed his aftercare. It was a reminder, for both of them, of why he consented to make the marks in the first place, even if he couldn’t comprehend how it could feel good to Izaya, and of why he felt the need to do what he did afterwards.


	12. Riding

Shizuo asking Izaya to top was rare, but not unheard of. Every once in a while it would happen and Izaya made sure to relish it. More often than not he tried to reward Shizuo for it, going slow and careful because he knew Shizuo liked that, but apparently even he got bored of it now and again.

Izaya had been pushing in and out of him in steady, measured thrusts, holding onto his hips to keep him still because he kept shifting around restlessly and pushing back. It made Izaya frown; if Shizuo had wanted to control their pace he shouldn’t have instigated this in the first place. He didn’t recall saying anything leading or insinuating that he had a specific desire that night to do this, so it was entirely Shizuo’s decision.

Maybe he’d changed his mind. All of a sudden, Shizuo’s own frown had become more serious and he’d said, “Stop,” already squirming to give himself space.

Izaya did as he was told, having been too caught up in puzzling out Shizuo’s expression to get very involved what they’d been doing. He pulled out of Shizuo and raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?”

Shizuo flipped him over instead of answering. Izaya huffed, turning his noise of surprise into a laugh. “I thought you said you wanted me to top,” he said, underlining the tease with an edge of actual curiosity. He spread his legs automatically, but Shizuo was, to his surprise, climbing back on top of him rather than taking the invitation and pushing between his legs.

“I do,” Shizuo said, jaw set, pupils still blown out despite the interruption. Izaya gasped when he sank back down onto his cock and started moving his hips, bouncing up and down. “But if you’re not gonna do it right, then I will.”

Izaya wanted to reply, but found himself unable, so taken was he by the feel of the new position. It was different to be inside of Shizuo this way: the pressure was more relentless, present even when only the head of his cock was still inside of him. More than that, Shizuo looked incredible, moving his hips and fucking himself on Izaya. Izaya could see the telltale flush on his cheeks that meant this wasn’t something he was completely comfortable doing, but apparently he’d wanted it enough that he’d done it anyway.

Izaya loved it when Shizuo knew what he wanted and made sure he got it. He’d told the other man before that he was allowed to be selfish with him, but Shizuo hardly ever took him up on his offer.

The heat that rushed over him in a wave felt likely to drown him, but Izaya didn’t care because Shizuo was dropping his head back and groaning as he hit somewhere good. He didn’t mind giving up control if this was the result.

Instead of saying something antagonistic then, he only choked out an, “Alright,” and reached to take Shizuo’s cock in his hand, rubbing right under the head in a way that made Shizuo shiver and messed up his rhythm. Izaya began to push his hips up, happy to help out, and met him in the middle from there on, being much rougher than he usually was with Shizuo.

Near the end he could tell Shizuo was struggling to stay upright, so he put a steadying hand on his hip and finished him off, jerking up over his length quickly and punctuating each time with a short thrust. The pressure around him intensified tenfold when Shizuo came, swearing and jerking against him, he didn’t need much more after that to reach his own peak. Shizuo collapsed on top of him, sweaty and heavy, but Izaya didn’t care for once. Instead he beckoned Shizuo up, kissed him hungrily. “You should do that again sometime,” he suggested, low and drawn out, reaching to feel at where he was still pressed inside of Shizuo.

The other man huffed a laugh. “You’re just trying to make me do all the work.”

Izaya hummed, working on burning the image of Shizuo up on top of him, mouth open, breathing hard, his cock hard and flushed, bouncing against his stomach, into the back of his eyes. “That’s probably it.”


	13. Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally meant to be later on, but I pushed it forward a bit due to a request. Read my writing long enough and you'll probably find I have a weakness for this particular prompt, so I agreed quickly. 
> 
> Anyway, happy last day of 2016 (good riddance-) and Happy (early) New Year to everyone! Thank you for reading along.

Izaya wasn’t particularly surprised by the fact that he’d ended up hovering above Shizuo’s face while Shizuo gripped his hips to help hold him up and ate him fervently before the day was out.

“Shizu-chan…” Izaya had commented earlier that day.

“Hm?” Shizuo had asked, completely oblivious.

“Did you lose your hand?”

“The fuck are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about the fact that it’s on my ass. Again.” That at least got through to him. Shizuo retrieved his hand, again, looking somewhat ashamed. Izaya had smirked at him. “I can’t imagine what you must be thinking about to make it so this keeps happening…”

That had at least earned him a couple of hours where Shizuo was annoyed so he could get some work done. He was aware he had a nice ass and it was always nice to know that Shizuo was thinking about it, but Shizuo could become handsy and single-minded about things like that when he was horny (as he was making it blatantly clear he was), and his distraction tended to become Izaya’s. His schedule couldn’t always align perfectly with that of Shizuo’s libido.

The waiting around had made Shizuo impatient however, which probably contributed to their current position. It hadn’t been on purpose, he really had work he had to get done—Shiki wasn’t incredibly forgiving when it came to him missing deadlines even when he had a legitimate excuse (like being stabbed, as a completely random example), let alone if he found out he’d been slacking off so he could have sex with his boyfriend—but he was happy to reap the benefits. It’d been clear what Shizuo’s mind was on for some time, so it hadn’t been unexpected when he’d immediately pushed Izaya over onto his stomach and started rubbing at his entrance with his thumb. It’d progressed from there, with Shizuo replacing his hand with his mouth, and then when he’d laid back and pulled Izaya along with him, he hadn’t complained.

Izaya couldn’t really riddle out how this was better for Shizuo other than guessing that it gave him a good excuse to squeeze harder at his ass, pulling his cheeks apart further, mostly because he was supporting at least half of his weight. Izaya didn’t have weak leg muscles but holding himself up was proving to be a challenge, especially when Shizuo was pushing his tongue in and out of him and licking insistently against his hole.

He whined when Shizuo ran the blunt edge of his teeth over the sensitive skin in front of his mouth and wished he had something to hold on to. This position left him lacking for things to ground himself with, no sheets nor skin to dig his hands into, but it did intensify the feeling of Shizuo licking against him since it was really all he had to focus on. There was something of a power trip to it as well, being up above Shizuo like this, that made his pulse speed up and had him pushing down for more.

Shizuo laved the flat of his tongue in long stripes across his hole and it was making Izaya’s hips shake. He dug his nails into his thighs for lack of anything else and whined, which only encouraged Shizuo to pull him closer and eat at him more desperately than before, humming as he did. The vibrations lit up his nerve endings and had him shuddering and moaning again. It was hard not to move, but he felt like he had to control his movements or he would actually fall over. He trusted that Shizuo could hold him, but the position was still precarious.

Not that he cared. If anything it made it better, gave it that edge of adrenaline he loved so much. Shizuo decided to shove his tongue back inside of him, licking up against his walls and making Izaya’s cock ache to the point that he moved to take it in his hand, rubbing at the slit to try to relieve himself somewhat. Shizuo either didn’t notice or didn’t care because he didn’t force him to stop. It wasn’t like Izaya could probably come from rimming alone anyway, and Shizuo knew that.

Izaya tried to match the lazy strokes he was giving his cock to the rhythm Shizuo was setting with the shallow thrusts of his tongue. Without really noticing what he was doing he started riding back against Shizuo’s mouth, pushing into his hand, and then back again in short, almost involuntary pushes of his hips. Shizuo stopped his movements soon enough though, growling and digging his fingers in harder to keep him still, yanking him even closer yet as he dropped his mouth open further and mouthed more at Izaya.

Izaya thought the problem with rimming was it was good, but it was never enough. There was some friction, but it never got to the point of it being satisfying. The rubbing of Shizuo’s tongue felt nice, to a point, but it was too soft and too slick to do much beyond drive him crazy if that was all Shizuo felt like doing. It was a form of teasing more than anything else, even though Shizuo did his best to make it more than that.

Still, since he was able to touch himself, he thought it wasn’t going to be a problem at the moment, particularly since he already felt himself reaching his limit. Heat spread from where it was pooling in his abdomen up his chest to his face and he moved his hand faster, twisting his wrist while he was at it. Just as he decided he was through playing around, however, Shizuo decided to start, pulling back to give him only small, quick licks that didn’t do much besides tickle.

He groaned—“ _Shizuo_ ”—and it was meant to sound like a complaint but he didn’t think that came through as well as he would have liked. At least it got Shizuo to take his job seriously and start moving his tongue in heavier strokes again. Between that and him letting Izaya grind down against him again and the urgent movements of his hand, Izaya was falling over the edge into orgasm before he knew it, jerking and almost losing his balance completely. Luckily, Shizuo managed to steady him before he could really fall off.

He was still panting when Shizuo set him down onto the bed, but the other man’s hands still weren’t off his ass completely. Izaya coughed out a laugh. “Not enough for you?”

Shizuo squeezed at his cheeks and leaned down to bite one of them before he replied. “You kept me waiting forever, what do you think?” Izaya went to protest but Shizuo was already rubbing at his still-sensitive entrance with his thumb, cutting him off effectively.

Izaya thought that sometimes making Shizuo wait wasn’t such a bad idea.


	14. Masturbation

Izaya groaned, bit his lip, pulling it with the sharp edge of his teeth. Shizuo tried to focus on that, but it wasn’t very grounding. One of Izaya’s hands was moving in quick, habitual motions as he jerked himself off while the other was teasing and prodding at his own entrance, not pushing inside just yet.

Shizuo bit back another moan, dug his fingers into the mattress so he wouldn’t move his hands. Apparently, he wasn’t allowed to touch him, at least according to Izaya. He was just supposed to watch. It was more than enough to make him hard, to cause his cock to jerk occasionally, but not to stop him from wanting more. Tension was heavy in his limbs as he physically worked to hold himself still, so he wouldn’t literally jump Izaya’s bones. Unfortunately, he knew Izaya thought he couldn’t do it, couldn’t hold back, and that motivated him to try.

Not that Izaya looked all that upset to be losing. His chest rose and fell rapidly, the flush from his cheeks creeping down toward his collarbone, and his lips were parted, tempting red because of how much he’d bitten them. He kept flicking his wrist as he stroked up, curling it as he tended to his own erection with pale, slender fingers. He’d been sucking on them earlier and that had almost been worse. His toes curled when he finally decided to push just the tip of his index finger inside of himself, pulling it back out almost immediately to rub around the rim again.

Shizuo wished he could look away but knew he couldn’t for the life of him. It wasn’t like this was the first time he’d seen Izaya masturbate, meaning he knew that the fingering wasn’t just for show. He’d managed to walk in on him once before and it’d been much the same. It was how he’d discovered Izaya’s small arsenal of toys in the first place, though he suspected Izaya would have brought them out eventually if he hadn’t.

Shizuo thought what got him the most was how shameless Izaya was about it. He thought he’d be embarrassed, doing something like that in front of Izaya. Besides, he’d feel guilty because it was a pretty selfish thing to do. But, of course, Izaya couldn’t care less. He spread his legs and leaned back because he loved showing himself off, acted like Shizuo wasn’t even there. For once he wasn’t overdoing it with the noises he was making. They remained breathy and low, coming from the back of his throat or deep in chest, and that made it all the more arousing. He was baring himself completely to Shizuo and it made something in Shizuo’s chest ache.

Shizuo lost sight of Izaya’s face eventually when the other man stopped bothering to hold himself up because he was too busy arching his back as he fucked himself on his fingers. Shizuo thought he might have forgotten, at least in part, what he’d been doing in the first place, so caught up was he in pleasuring himself, and it was partially what caused Shizuo to take his own cock in his hand, having reached his breaking point. He couldn’t remember Izaya saying he couldn’t touch _himself_ , and maybe that was the point.

Shizuo tried to match Izaya’s movements, watching the way the other man eased his fingers in and out of himself in lazy thrusts, not going that deep, but pushing in hard. He was hardly focusing on what his own hand was doing because he was busy watching Izaya. Shizuo thought it should feel like watching porn, but it didn’t because he was close enough to hear how Izaya’s breathing sped up and skidded off when he found his prostate and proceeded to push up against it, close enough to see how his thighs twitched and fell open wider as he tried to get his fingers in deeper, close enough tell exactly when Izaya was about to come because he lost his rhythm almost entirely, curling in on himself as he fell apart. Shizuo didn’t mean to say his name so audibly as he followed, but he also hadn’t realized how close he was. The tightness left his muscles as if it was being drained, slowly but steadily, and when he opened his eyes he saw a matching red pair watching him, rapt. Izaya’s smirk was lazy and Shizuo moved to crawl so he was propped up on hands and knees on top of him so he could bite it off.

Shizuo took Izaya’s hand after a few long moments of claiming his lips and licked it clean, moving his tongue in short, meticulous strokes. It made Izaya whine and ignited something fiercely possessive in Shizuo who lurched up to bite his neck. Izaya let him easily, dropping his head back and reaching up to dig his fingers into Shizuo’s hair before he decided to return the gesture in his own way, dragging his nails down Shizuo’s back.

Hissing, Shizuo dug his teeth in harder, right at the juncture of his neck and shoulder until Izaya started to struggle beneath him. “You’re mine,” Shizuo reminded him. He didn’t know why, but he felt the need to say it. He was the only one who got to see Izaya like that, completely unraveled, getting himself off the way only he knew best, and he planned to keep it that way.

The nails at his back were back again, digging in with more force and Izaya smiled when it made Shizuo squirm. “I could say the same for you.”

Shizuo was more than happy to hear it. He thought that things being mutual always made it better.


	15. Begging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izaya is meant to be trans in this drabble, not a girl. I saw [this](http://walrider.tumblr.com/post/151320488122/nyan-3) fanart (which is NSFW so fair warning!) and was inspired to write something and this is what came out of it.

Shizuo usually knew he was doing something right if Izaya started pulling on his hair. He could feel nails scratching against his scalp and sucked harder on Izaya’s clit.

Izaya gasped and pushed his hips up against Shizuo’s face, trying to get more. Shizuo was down on his knees between Izaya’s legs while the other man sat in his desk chair, with his arms looped under Izaya’s thighs and he moved his hands to hold his hips still. He’d been eating Izaya out for a while, hadn’t stopped when he’d come the first time, mostly because Izaya didn’t let him do it very often so he had to take advantage when he had the opportunity.

Shizuo left Izaya’s clitoris alone for the time being so he could lick back down between Izaya’s folds. Izaya was incredibly wet still and he tasted so fucking good. Shizuo couldn’t really explain it, but it was warm and soft and slick and he couldn’t get enough of it. He reverted to actually eating him again then, opening his mouth wider and bearing down with more pressure. Izaya’s legs shifted spasmodically where they rested over his shoulders and the other man swore under his breath, thrusting up into Shizuo’s mouth. Shizuo hummed against him: he loved it when he could get Izaya to curse.

“ _Shizuo_ ,” Izaya hissed, yanking at his hair again, this time enough to hurt. His voice broke in the middle of the word and he had to pause to huff a few breaths before he could go on. “Ah— _please_ —”

Shizuo didn’t really know what exactly he was asking for, but he could take a guess. Izaya’s legs were dropping open wider, his movements and noises growing more frantic, so he moved back up to tend to his clit again, sucking on it and kneading it with his tongue while he removed one his bracing hands so he could press one finger then another back inside of Izaya who took them easily.

He wasted no time after that, fucking him hard and fast and shallow, still teasing at his clitoris. Izaya came, gripping hard to his shoulders, his hips jerking, a broken sort of moan falling from his lips. It lasted for a few waves which Shizuo guided him through, slowing his fingers meanwhile. Still, he never detached completely, staying where he was and going right back to licking him in long, slow stripes when he was done.

Izaya, who had slumped down against the chair, tolerated it until he started lapping at his now overly-sensitive clit again. “Shizuo,” he whined, a clear protest, throwing himself back against the chair as if that would help him get away. “Please.” His voice was hoarse, probably from overdoing it the first time. Izaya was always loud and then quiet in turn.

Shizuo still didn’t really want to but he figured he should anyway, pulling back after pressing one last kiss up against Izaya’s clitoris. Izaya’s eyes were glassy, looking down at him, his face flushed bright red, one hand still caught in his hair and Shizuo tried not to think about how unfair it was that he had to stop when Izaya looked like that. “Sorry,” he muttered, moving to nuzzle up against his thigh instead.

That drew a lazy smirk out of Izaya. “I seriously doubt it.”

Shizuo drug his lips up to Izaya’s knee and stayed there, wondering whether it would be worth it to bargain and if he did, how best to go about it. “It’s not my fault you taste so good.”

Izaya laughed, breathless at that, but didn’t respond further, only curled his fingers in Shizuo’s hair, far more gentle than before, kept looking down, watching him. He didn’t close his legs, and it made so Shizuo could see how pink and wet his cunt still was out of the corner of his eye. His cock ached between his legs, but he didn’t pay it much mind. He still wasn’t satisfied.

“You sure you’re not up for one more?” he asked, keeping his voice low. Izaya hummed, and Shizuo couldn’t tell which way he was leaning.

“You wouldn’t rather have sex instead?” Izaya asked, his tone far too light.

Shizuo wondered if Izaya was more likely to agree if he said yes. “Not right now,” he said, setting Izaya’s leg back down and moving to press a thumb back between his folds, rubbing up and down slowly. Izaya hummed again and Shizuo had another idea. “Please?” He was too aroused to care about whether or not it was embarrassing to beg. At the moment he was only focused on getting his mouth back right where it wanted to be.

That seemed to do it. After a short pause where he bit at his lip in thought, Izaya shifted his hips, tilting them back up as if in offering. “Alright. One more.”

Shizuo was quick to press back up against him once more, letting Izaya’s taste spread over his tongue again. He spent little time teasing this round, eating him ravenously from the start. He wanted to make this one count. After all, Izaya had been known to change his mind before.


	16. Strength Kink

Shizuo wasn’t always so kind with Izaya. Although he tried to control himself there were times when Izaya would push too hard and make him legitimately angry, just like old times, though Izaya thought that the end result was much more preferable in the present. One of consequences of such an occurrence was Shizuo either being unable or not trying to control his strength. He pressed his fingers in against Izaya’s skin, leaving small circular bruises in his wake, or threw Izaya up against a surface, making it so Izaya had to snap his arms out to catch himself. He’d hold Izaya down, pinning him immobile and fuck him recklessly. Izaya loved it. He loved the extra edge of adrenaline that came from those occasions, loved the sharp shock of exhilaration that came from being reminded of how strong Shizuo really was, and that he could, if he wanted, do almost anything with him. He wouldn’t, Izaya knew, but it was always a possibility.

Shizuo might hate his strength, but Izaya didn’t think he’d ever not be in awe of it. In any case, it was a part of Shizuo, and he’d found that accepting one’s entire self was far easier than trying to fight against it. He’d tried to tell Shizuo that before, made a point to compliment him on it, but it never quite got through to the other man. It was strange, but Izaya didn’t think he’d ever meet anyone who was more of a paradox than Shizuo, bulletproof and larger than life on the outside, but incredibly small and even fragile inside.

Some might argue that they could be alike in that way, but Izaya didn’t like thinking about that as much.

Breaking down Shizuo’s apparent walls of self-doubt was one of the more tedious tasks Izaya had picked up when their relationship had grown more serious, but it wasn’t like anyone else was going to do it. It was a slow process, and sometimes he wasn’t even sure whether or not the small assurances and gestures were doing any good, but he could be patient. Until then, he had to enjoy the times when Shizuo let himself be careless brief as they were, when he stopped worrying for even an hour.

Izaya’s favorite thing was when Shizuo physically picked him up and didn’t actually prop him up against anything, just supported his weight like he didn’t weigh more than a pillow. He wasn’t above admitting that even before they were together watching Shizuo perform ridiculous acts like ripping up street signs or kicking over trucks had made him feel a bit warm, and he’d stopped trying to blame it on the thrill of the chase a long time ago. If anything it had just given him more incentive to go visit Shizu-chan now and again, and in turn, to get home as quickly as possible. Now it was much the same, only he made sure that Shizuo tailed him all the way back. Not that he would ever tell Shizuo that.

One of the easiest ways to accomplish such a thing was to bother Shizuo at work. It was simple and got the job done, and it had worked out well that day. Izaya had led them back to Shizuo’s apartment, not in the mood to run all the way to Shinjuku. It wasn’t like Shizuo cared. He knew Izaya’s game well enough by then, and with the way he was moving it seemed like he was in a bit of a hurry that day.

He’d collided their mouths together messily a couple of times, taken a few seconds to bite at Izaya’s neck and strip him down, but had hoisted him up right after that, slipping his arms under Izaya’s knees and digging his nails into his ass as he supported him. From there, Izaya simply slung his arms around Shizuo’s shoulders and held on.

His mind told him that they might fall over at any second even though he knew better, leaving him in a constant state of vertigo that made his head spin. Izaya took the liberty of running his hands down to feel the flex of Shizuo’s biceps and back as he supported both of them without even thinking about it. He was thrusting up into him with enough force for it to be jarring and Izaya’s teeth clacked together more than once. He tried to keep his mouth shut but it was difficult when Shizuo found the exact right angle to hit again and again on his prostate with ease. Shizuo held on tighter to his hips, causing an ache of too much pressure to bloom there and creep up his sides. Izaya figured it wouldn’t be hard for Shizuo to break his hip bones with the way they were headed, and his heart stuttered at the thought. He couldn’t focus on it long: his head was spinning too much already from the pain of the hold and the pleasure of the friction between their bodies and the feeling like he was flying.

Izaya came abruptly when Shizuo decided to sink his teeth hard into his shoulder, surely breaking the skin, hissing and digging his nails into Shizuo’s back. He felt rubbed raw when Shizuo kept going afterward, overly sensitive and still shaking from the force of his orgasm. He tried to swallow back the whines that were trying to escape his throat but with little success. It wasn’t like he would ever ask Shizuo to stop. In fact, sometimes he thought he’d like nothing more than to keep going forever, to let Shizuo hold him up, do what he would with him.

Unfortunately, Shizuo was still on some sort of a schedule and left in a rush a few minutes later after he’d come as well, but not before he set Izaya down too carefully and kissed him for too long when he still hadn’t caught his breath. He kept his balance for as long as it took for Shizuo to leave then dropped down onto the floor to gather himself together. Once he was sure he could support himself again, Izaya stood and went to look over the new marks on his hips and thighs. He’d do it later when they were darker, but Shizuo catching him observing them never went over well.

Someday he’d make Shizuo understand. For now, he’d just have to make do with the brief periods of time when he was lucky enough to bear witness to Shizuo throwing off the shackles he’d placed on himself and showing himself as he really was. Izaya rarely loved him more than he did in those moments.


	17. Blood/Gore/Knife-play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viewer discretion may be advised for this chapter, since it includes knives, blood, cutting, etc. There are /no/ suicidal themes present, however.
> 
> Also, I apologize for the later posting time and lack of replies to comments. Winter break ending has made things a bit hectic, but I hope to get back on track here soon.

Shizuo didn’t notice what was happening until his leg started to sting. Little scratches and bruises didn’t faze him much anymore, but Izaya must have pressed a bit too deep, digging cold metal into soft skin, easy as cutting butter. He hissed and kicked out at Izaya who dodged, snickering.

“You can’t tell me that actually hurt,” he complained sounding disappointed, but did go to tend to the fresh cuts he’d made. He licked away the red beginning to drip from them, soothing the hurt with the warm, wet of his tongue, lapping at the blood like it was milk.

Shizuo pressed his teeth together so he wouldn’t lash out, swallowed down his instinctive response to throw Izaya off or worse. “Give it to me,” he demanded, indicating Izaya’s flick blade which he’d somehow managed to bring into bed with them again. Shizuo had _thought_ Izaya was sliding down between his legs to go down on him or the like, but apparently all he’d had in mind was lacerating the shit out of Shizuo’s thigh which figured.

Izaya blinked up at him, choosing to play innocent even though Shizuo could still see the black plastic of the handle clutched in his fingers. “What do you mean?”

Shizuo didn’t get his fixation on pulling it out whenever he felt like it, keeping it at the ready and wielding it mindlessly. It wasn’t like he’d done anything blatant to deserve it—not that he thought it would be okay to retaliate with the knife even if he _had_ , but at least then there would be an obvious catalyst that he could try to avoid next time. Izaya’s capriciousness stood out the most when he decided to play with it.

“It’s not like it matters,” Izaya had pointed out once. “You’ll heal in a few hours. I’m surprised you even felt it.”

Izaya had a history of overestimating him.

Shizuo supposed he was right, sort of, but he still didn’t like it. He wasn’t like the other man: he didn’t go seeking out punishment, didn’t get off on pain and bruises. Besides, the knife brought back memories of days when things weren’t so great between them, and right then was about the last time Shizuo wanted to be thinking of that.

Izaya probably knew he wasn’t in the right mood to tolerate him fucking around and as a result went to distract him which he accomplished by licking a long stripe up the length of Shizuo’s cock and pressing the very tip of his tongue right up against the slit when he reached the head, giving it small licks like he’d been applying to Shizuo’s leg a few seconds before. It made Shizuo hiss again, and shattered his train of thought almost completely.

The other man hummed, probably glad to have succeeded in not being punished for his actions and went to wrap his lips fully around the head, sucking in his cheeks and making it so Shizuo had to fight to keep his hips still.

Shizuo got lost in the feeling of it without really meaning to, blinded by his arousal, and it gave Izaya enough leeway to start in on his other leg, creating one long, practiced cut, pulling the skin apart with a decisive movement. It ached, but Izaya didn’t stop what he was doing this time, making it much more difficult for Shizuo to formulate a plan to protest. Between the pain and the pressure, Shizuo felt light-headed, so much so that he didn’t end up saying anything. And so, per usual—if you gave Izaya an inch he took at least a mile—Izaya did it again. Another cut and he took more of Shizuo into the back of his throat. Another and he began bobbing his head. One more and he swallowed, and Shizuo started to grip hard onto the mattress beneath him.

At that point Izaya pulled back, going to clean up the mess he’d been making of Shizuo’s leg, licking up the excess red once more, and Shizuo was almost grateful for the pause, at least for a few seconds. He had no idea what he was feeling anymore, caught somewhere in the general zone of “too much.” The cuts didn’t feel good necessarily, but they did make him aware of how incredible it felt to be in Izaya’s mouth. The dissonance between the two sensations intensified them both and left him feeling raw and shaken.

When Izaya looked up at him again there was red on his lips and a dangerous edge to his smile. His expression was familiar, one Shizuo knew well: it was the one he wore when he was checking whether or not he’d pushed too far, or if he could toe the line closer. Shizuo was far too worked up, jittering with adrenaline and aching all over to think coherently about whether he should have felt bad about not stopping this earlier, and now, well, Izaya caught on pretty quickly when he didn’t say anything, didn’t tell him quit, didn’t do anything but drop his head back and let Izaya do as he would.

Within seconds the sting of the blade returned, but so did the wet, warm ministrations of Izaya’s tongue as counterbalance. Shizuo squeezed his eyes shut and tried his swallow back the sounds that wanted to rip free from his throat, only succeeding most of the time.

Showering later that night hurt more than anything had in the while, the water burning as it washed over the fresh cuts. Shizuo jerked back, wincing, but adjusted eventually. Letting the warm liquid cleanse and ground him back in reality. He pondered what had happened throughout the course of his shower, but always ended up at the same conclusion.

Back in bed Izaya’s hands were warm and soft, pressing up against the marks. Shizuo shuddered at the feeling, but didn’t make Izaya move. The pain was bittersweet, much like before, and soon the heat overwhelmed the preliminary shock of pain. He didn’t think this needed to be a regular occurrence, but maybe, every once in a while, he wouldn’t mind playing at the masochist.


	18. Daddy Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'd like to apologize to my family, the world, and also to Shizuo. You didn't probably deserve to get stuck with this one, buddy. This prompt was taken seriously (unlike bukkake) so if that's not your thing, you might be better off not reading it ovo; fair warning...
> 
> If I can say anything in my own defense, it's that I didn't put this prompt in myself, it was there in the original list. However.....I also did not take it out ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

In their relationship, Izaya had always been the more experimental one, the one who wanted to try new things. That wasn’t particularly surprising. Shizuo was strangely traditional in ways Izaya hadn’t expected, especially since all of this had started with them fucking almost fully-clothed in an alley. The longer they were together, the more clear it became that Shizuo was very vanilla, so to speak, in his sexual preferences, or maybe romantic would be a better word. Still, Izaya had always thought that one day he’d discover some desire that even Shizuo didn’t know he had as he went along trying new things. Shizuo indulged him most of the time, so they were bound to come across something eventually.

Izaya was right, but it didn’t happen the way he expected it to. It had been more of an accident, a joke than anything else, at least at first.

They weren’t doing anything all that special. Shizuo had come back to the apartment after work with a look on his face that spoke to it having been a difficult day, which was impressive because usually only with Izaya’s own intervention did Shizuo’s scowl become so pronounced and he hadn’t done anything that day that he could think of. He’d been home all day, doing research and logging chats.

He’d decided they could both could do with a break and when he beckoned Shizuo to follow him up to his bedroom, he’d gone without question. Now, with Shizuo sitting on the bed and Izaya settled in his lap, the smaller man worked to lighten up Shizuo’s mood—him being angry was one thing; Shizuo feeling down in general wasn’t going to do much for either of them. Kissing usually worked to some degree—Shizuo liked it much more than Izaya did—but even claiming Shizuo’s mouth for several minutes didn’t seem to help.

Izaya started rolling his hips against Shizuo’s, wondering what exactly _had_ happened to put him in such a bad mood, kissing his way down his neck and pausing to nip at his Adam’s apple. That at least made the grip Shizuo had on his hips tighten, but that was all. Izaya did his best not to frown.

They were familiar enough with each other that just going through the motions was easy enough, but rare. Even on lazy mornings spent lying around there was some spark between them, some quiet desperation in their movements, but today that was lacking and it was beginning to bother Izaya.

They got as far as Izaya being up on his hands and knees, rubbing up against Shizuo in an attempt to get _some_ sort of reaction out of him, before Shizuo even said anything to him. “Roll over,” he muttered, voice dull, not even bothering to shove Izaya himself.

Izaya rolled his eyes. Shizuo sounded like a tired parent telling their kid not to be so loud for the millionth time. That, his desire to get some sort of response out of Shizuo, and his irritation that all of this was so boring and routine all contributed to what he actually said in response. He later wished he could take some sort of credit for it, act like he’d riddled it out and then waited for the perfect moment to strike, but it was a complete coincidence.

“Yes, Daddy,” he cooed, voice saccharine, pushing up against Shizuo one more time before actually went to roll over, flopping onto his back with little grace. He didn’t think it was worth the effort.

When he caught sight of Shizuo’s face again it was still bent down into a frown, but this was different. His eyebrows were pulled down and he’d frozen in place, not even moving to slide between Izaya’s legs. “What?” he demanded, and there was finally some edge of irritation to it.

Izaya grinned at him, stretching arms up above his head. “So you are awake. I thought you must have drifted off at some point. You were certainly putting me to sleep. I—”

“Shut up,” Shizuo interrupted him. “What the fuck did you just say?”

Izaya blinked, drawing his own eyebrows together. Shizuo was being really weird. This wasn’t that hard. They’d been doing it for months. “I said ‘yes, Daddy,’” Izaya repeated anyway, drawling it out and this time he had a perfect view of Shizuo’s face which flushed pink almost immediately.

Finally it clicked and Izaya had to choke down the laughter that threatened to burble out of his throat furiously. Slowly, he sat up, crawled back over toward Shizuo who was avoiding his eyes with impressive determination.

“Shizu-chan,” he half-sang, pressing back flush against the other man before he could escape. “Do you have something you want to tell me?”

“ _No_ ,” Shizuo hissed, shoving him back. “Do you want to do this or not?”

Izaya wasn’t about to let this drop, but he acted like he was for the time being, laying back down and spreading his thighs for Shizuo who pressed between them at last. Giddiness was bubbling up in Izaya’s chest, especially when Shizuo was still looking everywhere but right at him. It at least meant he was working harder to actually get them off, wrapping his hand around both of their cocks and stroking them. Izaya hissed instinctively and then turned it into a longer moan, arching his back, overdoing it purposefully. “Mm, Daddy…” He drew out the word long as if he was saying Shizuo’s name.

Shizuo lost track of the steady rhythm he’d been keeping with his hand. Better yet, Izaya could feel Shizuo’s cock jerk against his blatantly. Shizuo tried to hide it, jerking up over them harder and faster making Izaya actually groan, but he refused to be thrown off.

“Shizuo,” he began again, breathless, a little dizzy from the friction and pressure of Shizuo’s hand. “Do you have a daddy kink?”

The next squeeze was almost painful and it made Izaya reach out to slap at his hand so he’d stop. “Shut the _fuck_ up, Izaya,” Shizuo demanded through his teeth, but his face was red and he wasn’t hiding anything.

Izaya did laugh then accidentally. It was the wrong thing to do. Shizuo pulled back, turned away, jaw tight, looked like he was going to actually leave, but Izaya caught at his wrist, forcing himself to stop. “Wait,” he called. “It’s okay, Shizu-chan. I just didn’t expect…”

Shizuo finally looked at him and it became clear that maybe Shizuo hadn’t expected it either.

“I don’t mind,” Izaya said, bending his tone more persuasive. “We try things I want to do all the time. Let’s do something you want to tonight.” Shizuo still looked like he was wavering, unsure, so Izaya decided it was time to get more serious. He reached out, took Shizuo’s cock in his hand, making Shizuo’s eyes squeeze shut and teasing him back into the higher state of arousal he’d been in before this brief interlude. He leaned forward, pressed his lips back up against Shizuo’s neck, making it so their bodies were flush. “Please…” he whined. “Please fuck me, Daddy…”

Shizuo groaned like Izaya had stabbed him but it seemed to work (Izaya wasn’t too surprised: he could feel with perfect clarity what this was doing to Shizuo when he felt the other man’s cock swell in his hand as a result of his words). He flipped him over by force, pushing him back down into the mattress and reaching for the lube. Anticipation started to build in Izaya’s chest and he promised himself that he’d make the most of this and put on a good show for Shizuo. This was a special occasion, after all.

Shizuo wasn’t gentle once he got his fingers inside of Izaya, moving them roughly, pushing in all the way to the knuckle and then jerking them right back out. Izaya was gasping and making as much noise as he could with every exhale, pushing his hips back against Shizuo. There was something predatory in his eyes that hadn’t been there before and it was making Izaya incredibly hot.

He knew he had to walk a fine line with making too much noise because sometimes it turned Shizuo on and sometimes it pissed him off, but that day it looked like Shizuo was in the mood to play along. “How’s it feel?” he asked, pushing a third finger inside without warning.

Izaya spread his legs further, relishing the ache of the stretch and groaned. “It feels so good, Daddy.”

Luckily it seemed like Shizuo was completely caught up in the scene because he didn’t get reprimanded for the cheesy line at all. In fact, it only encouraged him to move his fingers faster while he used his free hand to grab hold of Izaya’s ass and spread it further. His eyes were dark and his voice was low, and Izaya liked being fingered but he was becoming eager to move on. “Mm, such a good boy,” he replied and Izaya couldn’t believe that this was actually happening, but he wasn’t complaining. Arousal was eating him alive, but he was more than happy to let it.

Shizuo started curling his fingers, rubbing right up against his prostate while he leaned up to bite at Izaya’s neck. Izaya threw his head back and tried to jerk away from the too-much pressure inside of him. “You want me to fuck you?”

Izaya garbled a noise instead of responding, wondering why it’d taken them so long to figure this out. “Yes,” he finally managed to gasp.

All he got was a few more quick thrusts of Shizuo’s fingers which only served to intensify his need for more. “What do you say?”

“Please,” he mewled. “Please Daddy, please fuck me. I _need_ it.” That appeared to have been the right answer since Shizuo removed his fingers a few seconds later and went to slick up his cock, leaving Izaya to his own devices for a few long, excruciating moments.

His hips twitched while he lay waiting, legs splayed open around Shizuo’s waist, but Shizuo wasn’t in any rush. Rather than push in when he was finished, he paused to rub at Izaya’s hole with his thumb. When Izaya groaned then it was out of frustration. “Someone’s impatient,” Shizuo commented and Izaya almost broke character to snap back at him, but caught himself at the last second, wanting this to go on for as long as it could.

“I want your _cock_ , Daddy,” he whined, pushing his hips up at Shizuo insistently. “You said I was good.”

Shizuo was suddenly motivated to start pushing inside of Izaya who whimpered because _fuck_ Shizuo was big and hard and unrelenting, making it so Izaya’s body had no choice but to open up to accommodate him. Izaya panted his way through it, doing his best not to bite through his lip while he was at it. “You are,” Shizuo agreed, breathless himself. He started moving immediately once he was fully sheathed, not wasting any time. “You’re so good, kitten. So good and so _tight_.”

Izaya was too busy seeing stars to properly respond. He wasn’t faking all the noise he was making anymore. “Harder,” he urged when he found his voice again, slinging one of his legs up over Shizuo’s shoulder meanwhile and almost shouting when the new angle gave the other man better access to his prostate. Once he started it was hard to stop and he kept babbling on, if only because it made Shizuo move faster and with more force. “Please, Daddy, please harder, _please_ …” He trailed off when Shizuo reached to take hold of his cock again for a few seconds, jerking him off haphazardly.

Izaya didn’t think Shizuo had fucked him this hard in a long time and he could feel himself racing toward his climax uncontrollably. The muscles in his stomach were so pulled tight and his cock was throbbing, bouncing against his stomach as a result of the other man’s movements, but Shizuo wasn’t done with him yet. He got up onto his knees, dragging Izaya’s lower half with him and started thrusting down into him frantically. Izaya clawed at the mattress below them and cried out, his voice catching on the syllables of the word again—“Daddy”—and it turned into some kind of mantra, rolling off his tongue over and over. He repeated it in time with Shizuo’s thrusts until the word completely lost its meaning and he couldn’t even tell if he was pronouncing it correctly anymore.

Shizuo ended up coming first, shooting off deep inside of Izaya, but Izaya was close enough that it didn’t matter. Feeling Shizuo empty himself inside of him just pushed him over the edge. It was one of the more violent orgasms he thought he’d ever experienced and it had him twitching long after he’d actually finished ejaculating. He lost track of where he was, felt like he was floating, and could hardly remember who he was or what he’d been doing.

Shizuo biting at his neck again slowly brought him back. At some point he must have taken Izaya’s leg down off his shoulder because he was lying flat on the bed again. His heart was still pounding in his chest like it wanted out and the ache in his lower abdomen told him that he was going to be wonderfully sore tomorrow. Once he could actually see again, he did his best to focus on Shizuo who wasn’t saying that much but was kissing his neck and his mouth like he was trying to eat him alive and that said enough.

Izaya laughed—or tried to. He might have overdone it a bit after all considering how rough his voice was—when Shizuo started kneading his earlobe with his teeth. He was in disbelief that he’d finally managed to uncover a kink of Shizuo’s after so long and at the same time wishing desperately he’d found out sooner, if that was how it made him Shizuo react. “Mm, Daddy,” he murmured and Shizuo moved to knock their foreheads together lightly in retaliation.

“Shut up. You’re not allowed to start saying that whenever the hell you want.” His face was still flushed and his hair was sticking up, Izaya noted gleefully. He loved when he could mess Shizuo up without doing anything. Mostly he sounded exasperated but there was an edge of worry underlying his words. Izaya wasn’t surprised, considering how quickly and entirely it seemed to affect him. It’d been like that for a while when Izaya had started using his full name in bed too. It’d made having sex whenever he wanted delightfully simple for a few good months.

“Why not?” Izaya asked, coy, mind racing already with the possibilities. “If that’s what I get when I’m good, I wonder what’ll happen if I’m bad.”

Shizuo growled, moved to bite more at his neck, sinking his teeth in enough to make it sting. He probably meant it as a threat, but Izaya only saw it as a precursor of things to come.

Silence stretched between them briefly and Shizuo let Izaya’s neck be, nuzzling under his jaw instead, still not moving off Izaya or pulling out. “It wasn’t weird for you, calling me that?” he muttered eventually.

Izaya had thought the pause seemed a bit pregnant. “No,” he replied easily, digging his fingers into Shizuo’s hair. It was getting long again, he noticed. “It turned you on, didn’t it? At least you weren’t dead on your feet anymore. It really seemed like you were sleeping earlier.”

The other man sighed. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I know how to fix that now, at least.”

Shizuo lifted his head and scowled at him, the atmosphere reverting back to a more casual one.

Izaya snickered and Shizuo’s frown deepened. “Watch it. Don’t act like I can’t get you back.”

“Oh?” Izaya liked the sound of that. “And how do you plan to do that?”

Shizuo was already kissing his way back down the center of his chest, over his stomach down to one of his thighs and Izaya didn’t question it. He’d had his fun, so he didn’t mind letting Shizuo take a turn. Unlike the other man, he hadn’t been nearly as reticent about what he liked, so Shizuo had quite a few option to pick from, and he was eager to see what he had in mind.


	19. Double Penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not incredibly sure how realistic this one is. In hindsight, I really should have just made them girls for this prompt.

“This isn’t going to fucking _work_.”

“It _will_.”

Shizuo frowned, fixed Izaya with his eyes, trying to see if he was putting on an act because he was too stubborn to admit that this was a stupid idea. A hot idea, sure, but a really fucking stupid one. Because Izaya was pretty amazing at a lot of things, but even he couldn’t stretch the limitations of the human body this far. Not that Shizuo was one to talk.

The fact was Izaya was already pretty damn full with the vibrator. It wasn’t like they were even using the big one, but still. This wasn’t some porn show. Izaya’s body could only handle so much and it definitely wasn’t going to fit the toy _and_ Shizuo’s dick at once. There was no way in hell.

Izaya wasn’t budging, just remained where he was, leaning back on his elbows with his legs splayed out and his jaw set. He had that expression he wore when he wasn’t going to change his mind on something, no matter how impractical or troublesome it became, which was not a good sign. Shizuo felt like sighing. He was always stubborn about the worst things. “How?”

“Just try. It definitely won’t work if you don’t even try it.”

“Izaya,” Shizuo said, voice low. “Look at yourself.” He tried to keep from sounding annoyed, pushed his tone more polite as much as he could.

Izaya did for a few long seconds before he snapped his eyes back up to Shizuo, pursing his lips as if in contemplation. Shizuo should have known better than to believe he was actually going to be reasonable. “What was I supposed to get out of that? I think I’d look a lot better with your cock inside of me.”

Shizuo rolled his eyes up and braced a hand against Izaya’s hip. A smirk spread, quick as the cut of a knife, across his mouth, but Shizuo got rid of it quickly enough by shoving two of his fingers in alongside the toy. Izaya dropped his head back and whined and Shizuo squeezed his eyes shut at the pressure. It was hard to move them even with the added dexterity the use of his wrist allowed. Shizuo had spent his whole life learning how much force was too much, and even just this little bit was clearly _too much_.

He pulled his hand back and shook his head. “No way. I’m going to hurt you. And don’t fucking start with that shit that you want me to. I’m not going to, not like that.”

Izaya sighed at him, moving so he could see his face again. “Of course it won’t work if you don’t use lube. Just put a lot on, try it and if it still doesn’t work, we can do whatever you want.”

Shizuo bit back a growl of frustration and went to snatch the lube from where he’d tossed it near the head of the bed. “Hurry up, Shizu-chan,” Izaya urged a few seconds later when he was still fumbling around with the cap, arching up off the bed toward him.

He shot him a glare. They’d already be having sex if it wasn’t for his dumbass idea. Still, he had a point. The lack of attention he’d been paying to himself was beginning to hurt and Shizuo figured Izaya was probably worse off since he was laying there with the toy inside of him. So Shizuo dumped what was definitely too much lube all over his cock and Izaya’s hole causing the other man to hiss, and tossed the bottle aside again.

Shizuo took hold of one his ass cheeks and pulled it to the side as he lined up. It didn’t do much good but at least it was something. He didn’t miss the deep breath Izaya took as the head nudged up against his entrance. He gritted his teeth, hating how he had to be the voice of reason all the time with this shit, but still reached with his free hand to rub Izaya’s cock, hoping it would get him to relax further. A few bruises on his hips was one thing, but this could do serious damage if they weren’t careful.

To his surprise, Shizuo did actually manage to breach what space Izaya had left. The excess lubricant was kind of gross, but it was doing its job, and between that and whatever Izaya was doing to make his body go almost completely limp, he was actually making some progress. He went as slow as he possibly could, and Izaya still whimpered and huffed out small, quick breaths. Shizuo did his best to not pass out or something.

The pressure was almost unbearable. It felt a lot more like someone was actually squeezing his dick than being inside of Izaya usually did, and it didn’t seem likely to get better any time soon. Ultimately he could only get about halfway in, but he thought that was more than enough. Izaya wasn’t complaining anymore either. He’d dug his fingers into the sheets, hard, and Shizuo moved to lean over closer to him but shifting around even that little bit made him wince. Izaya let out a low groan and moved his hips slightly, trying to adjust.

“Are you okay?” Shizuo forced out, his voice far too thin and raw for how little had happened.

Slowly Izaya nodded, tipping his head up so Shizuo could see how flushed his face was and how dark his eyes had gotten. He looked so fucking good and desperate, spread so incredibly wide by the toy and Shizuo’s cock, and Shizuo suddenly found the motivation to start moving. It was hard to do more than short, shallow thrusts for fear of accidentally slipping back out, but that seemed to be enough. Izaya started squirming and reached up to latch onto Shizuo’s shoulders when he leaned over him further, little noises coming from his throat with every move he made.

Shizuo had a bad feeling that he wasn’t going to last long considering the way he was already seeing white. Izaya’s body was just gripping him so tight by necessity and between that and the feeling of being in him alongside the toy at all was more than enough to push him over the edge too soon. And that was before Izaya somehow managed to find the remote for the toy and flip it on.

Shizuo jerked physically at the feeling and swore, gripping hard to Izaya’s hips, trying frantically to stay grounded. Izaya moaned in response and his own cock twitched against his stomach, back to the state of arousal it had been in before Shizuo had started pushing inside of him. Shizuo felt himself shaking, but he did his best to focus what brainpower he had left into wrapping his hand around Izaya and beginning to fuck him with a new sense of urgency.

It didn’t do much good. Between the vibrations of the toy, the suffocating pressure around him, the noises Izaya was making, and the way he couldn’t help but watch how his cock was sliding in and out of Izaya in spite of the tight fit, the way he somehow was able to take it, opening up so wide around him in a way that was far too arousing, he was soon coming, groaning and being forced to pull out, unable to handle the pressure any longer.

Izaya gasped and pushed back toward him, clearly annoyed, and when Shizuo was cognizant enough he took hold of the toy and switched over to fucking Izaya with it, snatching the remote from him and cranking up the intensity. He rubbed up against his prostate until Izaya was shaking with his own orgasm, shouting his name and drawing his legs up to his chest instinctively.

When Shizuo was sure he was done he turned the toy off and eased it out, trying to focus on that even though he was still sort of shaking from the aftershocks of it. Izaya had collapsed completely onto the bed, might as well have been dead for as much help he was being or how much he was moving, but, of course, he still managed to dig up enough energy to force out a self-satisfied, “I told you it would work.”

Rather than replying Shizuo pushed the toy back inside of him without warning to shut him up.


	20. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism

Shizuo pushed Izaya up harder against the window and it knocked the breath out of his lungs. Still, he forced out a chuckle and moved his hands so they would keep him from knocking his forehead against the glass as the other man began to bear down on him with more force, his thrusts slow but powerful enough to make Izaya’s legs feel too weak to hold him up.

“You’re always saying how much you love humans, aren’t you?” Shizuo demanded, voice irritated and sharp in his ear. “What do you think they’d say if they saw you like this?”

Izaya groaned and hit his palm hard against the window as Shizuo located and began to put pressure on his prostate. He decided that keeping his head up wasn’t worth the effort anymore and moved so his cheek was pressed up against the cool glass of the large window behind his desk. He wasn’t entirely sure what had gotten into Shizuo but that was probably the biggest hint he was going to get. One second he’d been talking about nothing in particular and the next second Shizuo was shoving up him against the panes, stripping him down and biting at his neck in a way that was more possessive than playful.

It was true anyone could see them if they happened to glance up at the open window—or they would see Izaya at least, since he was the one being pressed against it—and that, if they did, it might be bad for business, but Izaya wasn’t too worried. His flat was on one of the upper floors of the building, and anyway, the thrill of possibly being caught was only making him more aroused.

Not that he would probably tell Shizuo that. He would be more likely to do this again if he thought it was actually working well as some kind of punishment.

“I doubt some of them would be too surprised,” Izaya forced out between breaths. He thought this probably had something to do with Shizuo’s more jealous side, and thought it might be fun to play with.

“What’s that supposed mean?” Shizuo demanded, as Izaya had expected, slowing his movements as he spoke.

“You must have heard the rumors,” Izaya continued, smirking as he did. “There’s a lot of debate as to how I get my information, b-but by far the most popular—” He paused, groaning when Shizuo started biting at his neck, losing his train of thought momentarily while he was at it. “—is that I’m sleeping with everyone in Tokyo.” It wasn’t a lie. Sometimes such rumors got on his nerves, but he supposed it was to be expected. It was fun to fuel them sometimes, but mostly he ignored them. Humans would rather believe a scandal than the more boring truth—that he’d actually worked his ass off to get where he was—any day.

Shizuo growled in response, quickened his pace again, the grip he had on Izaya’s hips got far tighter. Izaya purred, pleased with the response, arching his back and pushing back against Shizuo. Shizuo’s teeth were back at his neck a few moments later, marking him up further, which he doubted would really diffuse the rumors, but he didn’t feel like pointing it out.

He might not say how felt about Shizuo as often as he declared his love for the human race in general, but that was because his feelings for him were different than that general sort of love. Throwing them around willy-nilly didn’t seem right, so he didn’t do it. And he thought Shizuo probably knew that, that sometimes he just forgot and something like this was the result. Fortunately for him, Izaya didn’t mind reminding him.

Still, Shizuo could think whatever he wanted. He’d only said it to rile him up some, and because he liked this, the way Shizuo’s body was pressed flush against his and the way he could look and see the city moving in a constant flow of lights below him. All those people could think whatever they wanted as well. He knew how he felt, what was true and what wasn’t, and that was all that mattered.


	21. Toys (F/F)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another prompt where I'd sort of done it before unintentionally, so I tried to make it at least a little different.

“You don’t own a vibrator?” Izaya asked, raising her eyebrows high. “Really, Shizu-chan. You’re in college now. You’re woefully underprepared.”

Shizuo huffed, scowling, but there was a pink tint to her cheeks and something embarrassed in her eyes. “Underprepared for what? I can’t blow all my money on sex toys like you.”

Izaya sighed, ignoring Shizuo’s words. “Lucky for you we can just share mine.”

“What?” Shizuo demanded, scooting away from her. “No way.”

“Why not? I clean it every time I use it,” Izaya said, crawling back closer to Shizuo on hands and knees. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“It’s not like we can use it now,” Shizuo pointed out, not meeting Izaya’s eyes but not pushing her off either when she paused, hovering over the taller woman.

She had a point. They were over at Shizuo’s place. Izaya had just assumed she’d have _something_ , but it looked like that wasn’t the case. Izaya sat back and shrugged. “Not right now. Next time. Until then it’s not like we can’t do something else.”

Izaya felt giddiness bubbling up in her chest and it wasn’t just because she started to unbutton Shizuo’s jeans right after that. She was already thinking of how Shizuo’s face would look when she used the toy on her.

She wasn’t disappointed.

Shizuo was clearly full of nervous energy when she showed up at Izaya’s place almost a week later. She’d kept making up excuses for why she couldn’t come, but she had ultimately run out and had agreed to come. Izaya was almost impressed she’d shown up and welcomed her in quickly, a smile spreading across her face. She noted the way Shizuo’s fingers were twitching, the way she kept switching from foot to foot, let her eyes trace up along the lines of her body, but didn’t say anything.

They stood in relative silence for a few minutes until Shizuo got fed up and moved to take Izaya by the hip and slant their mouths together. After that they began to stumble their way toward the bedroom proper, Shizuo muttering something along the lines of “Let’s get this over with” as they went. It made Izaya giggle which caused a five minute detour where Shizuo shoved her up against a wall and kissed her until she stopped.

Izaya had both of their shirts and bras stripped off by the time she pushed Shizuo onto the bed and climbed on top of her, kissing down her neck, down between her breasts. Shizuo sighed and relaxed some, some of the tension melting from her shoulders. Izaya teased at the other woman’s nipples for a few good minutes, knowing that Shizuo liked it, licking and kissing them. It made Shizuo whine and squirm and when Izaya pushed her hand down her pants and pressed one of her fingers between Shizuo’s folds over her panties she could feel how nice and warm and wet she already was.

Heat and anticipation rushed through Izaya and she all but yanked Shizuo’s pants off, ignoring the ache that was coalescing between her own legs and forcing herself to get up and retrieve the supplies she’d prepared earlier. Shizuo grumbled at the loss but fell silent when she realized what Izaya was doing. She was propped up her elbows when the other woman returned, toy and lube in hand.

Once Shizuo actually saw it she seemed to relax a little. It made Izaya laugh. “What did you think it was going to look like? A hyper-realistic mold of a penis? It’s just a vibrator, Shizu-chan.” Shizuo shoved at her, almost knocking her off balance as she attempted to climb back up onto the bed. Izaya caught her balance quickly however, moving to make sure she was back on top of the other woman. She used the toy all the time; it was Shizuo’s turn and she wanted to be in the best position possible to watch how she reacted.

Shizuo conceded when Izaya kissed down underneath her breasts, nipping at the skin there and continuing down to lick at her through her panties. She hissed and collapsed back onto the bed, spreading her legs to give Izaya better access. Izaya practically purred and pulled her panties off and out of the way as a reward. Izaya felt the heat between her legs flare at the sight of Shizuo completely naked and laid out before her, as it always did. She bit her lip and rubbed her thighs together to try to mitigate it, but it didn’t do much good.

She wasted no time pressing the pad of her thumb up against Shizuo’s clit, rubbing small, steady circles there and swallowing down a groan at how soft she always felt. Shizuo made a sweet little sound in the back of her throat and shifted her hips at the feeling. Izaya stayed there for a few long moments before she drug her finger down the center of Shizuo’s folds, pausing to rub right at her entrance and properly coat her thumb in her wetness. Afterwards she pulled back, pressing her finger into her mouth to clean it off and making sure Shizuo watched.

The other woman’s eyes had gone dark with need and Izaya could see her fingers twitching, probably wanting to continue where Izaya left off. Rather than return to what she was doing however, Izaya reached for the toy, excited to finally be using it. Shizuo was aroused enough that it didn’t seem to alarm her too much, but Izaya decided to say something anyway. “I won’t put it in you if you don’t want. We can start small.” The toy had a clitoral vibrator that Izaya liked to use singularly sometimes, and she thought that would be best for Shizuo at first.

Shizuo nodded and Izaya was glad to see her looking at least a little excited. With that, she flipped the toy on, leaving it on its lowest setting for the time being. She pressed it up against Shizuo’s thigh first, letting her feel it and get used to the vibrations. Shizuo flinched but didn’t pull back, only watched with cautious eyes as Izaya dragged it up the swell of her muscle up over her stomach to one of her nipples. She did gasp then. Izaya moved the tip of it in slow circles around one nipple and then the next until Shizuo started swatting at her.

“Hurry up,” she demanded and Izaya was more than happy to comply. It would be so much more fun now that Shizuo was into it too.

She pulled the toy back and relocated Shizuo’s clit, rubbing it with her free hand a couple of times to acclimate her to the sensation once more before she pressed the vibrator up against her at last. Shizuo jerked hard and whined at the feeling, her mouth falling open.

“Too much?” Izaya asked, ready to pull it back. She tried not to laugh when Shizuo frantically shook her head.

“More,” she muttered instead and Izaya clicked up the intensity automatically.

Shizuo threw her head back and push her hips up against the toy. Izaya thought she looked fantastic when she was desperate like this. Content the toy was doing its job, Izaya ducked down to run her tongue up along between her folds, pushing the very tip of her tongue inside and relishing Shizuo’s taste. It made Shizuo’s thighs twitch as she let them fall further apart, putting her feet flat on the bed, bent at the knee, and drawing her legs in close.

After a short time Izaya pulled back, moving the toy around some, dragging it down along Shizuo’s sex and then back up, moving it in circles against her clitoris and rubbing at her thigh or her breast with her free hand. She repeated that pattern until Shizuo was shaking and moving her hips in small, aborted thrusts when she pressed the toy down hard against Shizuo until she came, groaning and choking out the syllables of her name, flushed so nice and red and trying to pull back from the too-much of the toy. Izaya held it still for longer than she probably should have but then pulled back and switched it off, setting it aside so she could lean in and lick up the aftermath of Shizuo’s orgasm.

Shizuo whined but didn’t push her off. When she was done she only slid up a bit, resting her arms on Shizuo’s stomach and setting her face on her hands. “How was it?” she asked, still incredibly aroused from having witnessed the results of her experiment, but still curious.

Shizuo frowned down at her, propping herself back up on her elbows so she could have a better vantage point. She still shook occasionally as a result of the aftershocks of her orgasm. “Shut the fuck up,” she muttered, sitting up further, “and roll over.”

Satisfied everything had gone well, Izaya did as she was told, rolling over and off Shizuo, but pulled her eyebrows together in a silent question. Shizuo was on top of her a few seconds later, already reaching back for the toy and offering her a small smirk. “Now it’s my turn.”


	22. On the desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /randomly adds chapters three months later because ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> ha anyway, this one and the next chapter are what I'm lovingly going to refer to as the lost chapters of this fic. They weren't the only ones left out but they were the ones that, upon re-reading recently, I thought weren't too terrible. I think this one in particular got cut because it's really short and kind of lazy and also not a kink?? just a position?? but it's izuo and it Could Be Worse so here it is, however long later, for better or worse.

Early on in their relationship Izaya had established a rule that said that Shizuo wasn’t allowed to use his desk for any recreational activities they might engage in. He thought it was a fairly simple rule but Shizuo grumbled about it often. Still, the facts were the facts: it was where he worked and kept important files; he didn’t need it getting dirty or Shizuo shoving his organized papers all over the floor. Still, Shizuo seemed to think he’d pulled it out of his ass just to spite him, but Shizuo thought that about a lot of things, so Izaya tended to ignore it.

However, since it was his own rule, he didn’t see why he couldn’t bend it.

“I thought you said we couldn’t have sex on your desk,” Shizuo said almost immediately after Izaya had pushed him over onto it.

Izaya tutted, already working on Shizuo’s belt. It’d been a while since he’d gotten to top and he was a little anxious to get on with it. “I said _you_ couldn’t fuck me on my desk. I didn’t say anything about what I could do.”

“That’s bullshit,” Shizuo muttered, but stopped pursuing the topic soon after because Izaya had gotten his hand around his cock.

Izaya nudged between his legs, leaned up over him so he could bite at his collar bone. It wasn’t, but he doubted Shizuo would ever believe him. For example, he was going to be careful not to mess up his filing system more than he already had whereas Shizuo had a habit of forgetting that objects have intrinsic value and that breaking them in the heat of the moment still had consequences.

Shizuo stopped scowling at least once Izaya was inside of him, and focused his energy on clinging to the edge of the desk so he wouldn’t slide off of it. Izaya helped by holding on tight to his hips and moving with more force to act as a distraction. Soon Shizuo was groaning and arching his back, losing his grip and trying to force Izaya closer with his heel, looping one of his legs around Izaya’s waist.

There was something Izaya liked, he decided, about seeing Shizuo splayed out like this on top of his desk, lips parted and skin flushed, huffing when Izaya found his prostate. It was different than just having Shizuo lay on the bed, maybe because it was not as easy to find somewhere where Shizuo could actually be on his back like this. The desk was a better height for Izaya to actually get some use out of it versus the counter.

That was the theory Izaya came up with later anyway. (It wouldn’t be too surprising. He’d always liked to watch Shizuo’s expressions.) For the time being he dragged Shizuo closer, urging him to lift his hips up so he could get a better angle, push deeper inside of him. He had enough mind left over when Shizuo did come to catch the majority of it with his hand, lessening how much he’d need to clean up later.

It was a good exercise, since they would definitely be doing this again. He thought he might even be generous enough to let Shizuo try at some point, but he would wait to tell him that. It wasn’t like that rule really meant all that much in the first place.


	23. Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An alternate title for this one would be, Daddy Kink: The Revenge/The Unnecessarily Long Sequel No One Asked For. Clearly I put effort into it because it's pretty long and, like the original, could probably stand on its own, but when I was done I was kind of dissatisfied with it. I still kind of am tbh, but it's 3k and not unbearable so I hate to leave it sitting in my docs for all eternity. I guess fair warning, it's a little ridiculous and very self-indulgent, so I apologize. There's a reason I didn't post it originally.
> 
> Anyway, this is 2/2 of the Lost Chapters(tm) I'm gonna post. Someday I'll learn to let sleeping dogs lie and I'll also post something with actual substance, but today is not that day.

Izaya had said he had a surprise for Shizuo when he got home which was never a good sign. Shizuo had spent far more time than usual walking back to his apartment, stopping by to visit Celty and just walking around Ikebukuro which he usually never did for fear of getting more annoyed than necessary, but it couldn’t be put off forever.

It was dark by the time he was turning his key in his lock, glancing around and wondering what the hell was going to happen to him once he entered.

Very little, as it turned out. Nothing looked out of place as he walked around, setting down his keys and wallet, toeing off his shoes, taking off his bowtie. He remained on guard, trying to be ready for anything, but there was nothing. By the time he slumped down onto his couch irritation had won out over paranoia. Maybe this was Izaya’s plan: to work him up for no good reason and then laugh at him for it later. It seemed like something he would find amusing, and it wouldn’t take much effort on his part.

Shizuo hated that he’d fallen for it and was pissed off at Izaya for pulling such a shitty joke in the first place. He could have been home relaxing hours ago, but instead he’d stayed away, thinking there’d be something horrible waiting for him that he’d have to deal with when he returned. Slamming his fist against the couch, Shizuo huffed. He wondered sometimes why he put up with this crap.

He decided that if nothing else was going to happen, he might as well change into something more comfortable, and stood to head toward his room. When he got there he realized he had spoken to soon. That and Izaya was far too quiet for his own good.

He smirked when Shizuo stepped in, stretched out long where he’d been flopped on top of Shizuo’s bed. “It took you long enough. I thought I’d have to start without you.”

Shizuo froze where he was, which he was sure was exactly what Izaya wanted, but he couldn’t help himself because Izaya wasn’t dressed in his normal attire, nor was he naked—which he was prone to be when he did things like this. Shizuo ran his eyes up along the lines of his body and Izaya smirked and moved to better show himself off, lifting one of his legs slightly for Shizuo’s benefit.

Izaya was, for some reason, wearing _lingerie_ , of all things, and of course it looked incredible on him, like everything did. Shizuo felt a strong flare of arousal in his stomach as he took it all in.

Shizuo had always liked Izaya’s legs and now they were covered in black thigh-high socks that stuck tight to his skin and better defined the curve of his calves and garters hooking them to his underwear. Or maybe panties would be a better word, since that was what they looked like. They were black as well and lacy and only doing the bare minimum when it came to actually covering what they needed to cover. Then Izaya rolled all the way over onto his stomach and Shizuo realized they were not just panties, but a _thong_.

He wasn’t really surprised at how hard this was already making him, only sort of impressed. He didn’t know what expression he was making but whatever it was it must have pleased Izaya who just smirked at him and kicked his legs up at the knee and propped his face in his hands. “Surprise, Daddy.”

Apparently Izaya wanted to actually kill him.

Shizuo was on him in three seconds flat, shoving him over onto his back and leaning down over him so he could snag his lips. He broke off only so he could climb up further onto the bed, already pushing between Izaya’s legs, but then he was once again distracted by the fabric there. He ran his hand up one of Izaya’s legs, feeling the silkiness of the fabric all the way up to his thigh. Izaya just stretched his arms up over his head, laid back, and watched.

“Like what you see?” he asked, voice sultry.

Shizuo pushed Izaya’s leg up further and leaned down to bite at the muscle of his thigh, right next to the garter. Izaya hissed in surprise, but didn’t pull back, and Shizuo didn’t linger long, drawn up to the more familiar territory of Izaya’s neck. He mouthed up the middle of it, bit at the softer skin underneath his jaw before he spoke. “What’s this for?”

Izaya shrugged which wasn’t necessarily a good sign. It was always confusing when he did stuff like this because Shizuo couldn’t tell whether what Izaya wanted was sex or something more. Because he did want something. He always did. “I’ve had this stuff lying around for a while, I was just waiting for the right time to show it to you.”

Shizuo doubted that was the whole story but when Izaya leaned up to kiss him again, he didn’t resist. He kept their lips pressed together for some time, and Shizuo eventually worked his tongue into Izaya’s mouth. Heat built slowly but steadily between them and Shizuo’s hands started to wander, off down Izaya’s chest to tweak at his nipples and along the softer skin of his sides. Izaya was making little noises into his mouth and running his hands down over Shizuo’s arms, squeezing here and there, not focusing as much on the kiss and causing it to turn messier as a result.

Eventually however Shizuo decided he wanted to move on and retraced the path of his hands down Izaya’s body, lingering on his nipples, licking at them and then biting them lightly. “ _Shizuo_ ,” Izaya hissed. He was pretty sensitive there Shizuo knew, but he bit down on the one in front of him again anyway.

It made Izaya yank on his hair hard enough to sting in retaliation, but he ignored it, pulling back so he could get up in Izaya’s face. “What was that?” Maybe this was all in an effort to get something out of Shizuo, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t get the most out of it meanwhile.

It seemed to click in Izaya’s mind then and he pouted, pushing his lip out too far. “It hurts, Daddy,” he corrected himself and Shizuo backed off, satisfied for the time being.

He leaned back down to lave over the hurt before continuing on down, trailing kisses over Izaya’s stomach, down to the waistband of his panties. “Sorry, you just look good enough to eat.”

That made Izaya laugh and Shizuo liked it when he smiled—not smirked but legitimately smiled—when they were having sex so he didn’t do anything to make him stop.

“So you like it?” Izaya prompted, spreading his legs further to allow Shizuo easier access.

“Mm,” Shizuo hummed instead of answering, beginning to lick at him through his underwear. If they weren’t doing much before they definitely weren’t hiding anything now. Shizuo could see clearly how hard Izaya was through the thin fabric, the way his cock was straining against it.

Izaya sighed and lay back further onto the bed. Shizuo kept up what he was doing for a short while longer before he decided while sucking Izaya off would be fun, that wasn’t what he wanted to do at the moment. So he pulled back, earning another whine from Izaya and straightened back up, moving so he could offer two of his fingers to Izaya.

It only caused a few moments of confusion before Izaya caught on and took them into his mouth, running his tongue over and around them and sucking on them in turn. It made whatever blood was still in Shizuo’s head rush down and his cock ache at the sensory memories the warm, wet feeling of Izaya’s mouth was bringing back to mind. It was mostly for show—Shizuo would grab the lube when he was done—but that didn’t really matter. What did matter was Izaya was running his teeth over the tips of Shizuo’s fingers lightly and looking up at him from under his eyelashes, eyes wide and innocent. Purposefully so, sure, but it was doing to Shizuo exactly what Izaya wanted it to.

Izaya reached up to hold on to his wrist and took his fingers deeper into his mouth, sucking harder on them. Shizuo bit back most of a moan that threatened to rip free from his throat but some of it still slipped out and it made Izaya’s eyes go darker. Shizuo pulled his fingers back soon after that, suddenly feeling a stronger sense of urgency settle down over the situation.

He turned away to find the lube, stripping off his shirt while he was at it and working on his belt until he turned back around and found himself distracted once more. Izaya had used the interlude to turn back over onto his stomach and get up on his hands and knees. He arched his back further, perking up his ass when he saw Shizuo was looking again.

Shizuo sucked in a breath through his teeth and reached out to squeeze at Izaya’s ass. The other man let out an intentional moan when he did, and Shizuo thought it wasn’t fair that Izaya looked so good in lingerie.

He was impatient enough that getting his pants fully off seemed like less of a priority than it had before so he simply shoved them down out of the way, freeing his erection while he was at it. He set the lube down next to Izaya to give a few quick pumps if only so it would stop aching so much. Izaya somehow managed to catch him, as brief as he tried to make the interlude, glancing back over his shoulder and frowning at him and shifted his hips petulantly. “Daddy,” he whined, “that’s not fair.”

Shizuo shot him a scowl and reached to snap the string of his thong, making him wince and jerk away from Shizuo some. “Don’t be a brat,” he grumbled, only feeling a little guilty for doing it.

Izaya huffed out a breath and shifting so he was resting on his forearms rather than on his hands. “Are you going to punish me for it?”

It was tempting. It would be nice to turn Izaya’s ass a pretty red to contrast with the black of the rest of his attire, but Shizuo decided against in, figuring that was just what Izaya wanted, and he’d given in once already—and easily at that. So instead, he leaned forward and pulled Izaya’s cheeks apart with one hand, leaving the other one to pull the string aside again. Izaya tensed, probably expecting another snap, but all Shizuo did was lean in to press a quick kiss up against his entrance. Izaya made a soft, surprised sound but didn’t protest. Shizuo stayed where he was for a few moments longer, licking up over Izaya’s hole before he pulled back and went to slick up his fingers.

He rubbed around his entrance a couple of times first, teasing. “What do you say?” he asked.

“Please…” Izaya suggested, his voice airy and thin already.

The response satisfied Shizuo who pressed two fingers in at once and started up a slow steady rhythm immediately. Izaya opened up so easily around him, and the pressure and the heat of being inside of him always got to Shizuo no matter how many times they did this. It didn’t take long for Shizuo to find Izaya’s prostate and start rubbing against it, and then to speed up his thrusts. Izaya let out another low moan of “Daddy” when he added a third finger and started making little noises in response to each movement of his fingers and Shizuo decided he couldn’t take it anymore.

He pulled his fingers out and watched Izaya shift irritably afterward. “Roll over,” he ordered. “I want to see you when I fuck you.”

That seemed to please Izaya who wasted no time doing as he said, shifting and spreading his legs back out for Shizuo. His face was pink and his eyes were dark with lust, the garnet of his irises eclipsed almost entirely by black. His nipples were still red and hard from where Shizuo had been nipping at them before and the flushed head of his cock was peeking out from the waistband of his panties. Shizuo traced out the lines of his body with his eyes, trying to burn the image into his mind, noting the stark contrast between the pale of his skin and the dark of the lingerie. It worked in the best way however, each contrasting the other and fitting Izaya well. He was always a study in black and white between his hair and his eyes, and the rest of his body. Shizuo’s chest felt tight, especially when he looked up and caught Izaya’s eyes, and he thought he really did want to eat him alive, or at least have all of him, and keep him all for himself.

In one movement Shizuo leaned back up over Izaya, kissing him hard and hungrily and trailing back down his neck when he was done, biting and sucking indiscriminately at the skin there. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” he muttered up against Izaya’s jugular, biting there too and holding on. Izaya groaned again, but, to Shizuo’s pleasure, it sounded more honest than some of the ones before had. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, kitten.”

“Shizuo…” Izaya whispered, apparently forgetting that they’d been roleplaying before. Shizuo decided he really didn’t care anymore. “Hurry…”

Shizuo decided he had a point and moved to actually press inside of him but not before he stopped to squeeze at Izaya’s cock and free it further from the panties. Izaya hissed when he did but took the moment to sling his legs up over Shizuo’s shoulders. The slick feel of the fabric was different, but Shizuo could still feel the warmth of Izaya’s skin through it so he decided it wasn’t a bad change.

Shizuo lined up and pushed inside in one motion rather than going slowly, pulling the string of the thong out of the way while he was it. He set up a firm, steady pattern right away, pushing in as deep as he could and watching the way Izaya’s eyes fluttered shut and his mouth fell open. His movements were strong and claiming and Izaya shuddered with the force of them, reaching up to drag him back down closer.

Shizuo went but slowly since Izaya had to basically bend in half for it to work. However, thanks to his flexibility and him leaning up a bit to meet Shizuo in the middle they were able to press their mouths together again. The kisses were messy and quick, but Shizuo didn’t want them to stop.

The white hot feeling of arousal became overwhelming soon after and Shizuo reached down to nudge Izaya along to what looked to be a rather abrupt orgasm mere seconds before he came himself. He kept their mouths pressed together so he could drink up the noises Izaya made and muffle some of his own, bringing a hand up to cup at Izaya’s cheek.

When he pulled back and opened his eyes Izaya was smiling at him equal parts smug and sated and Shizuo kissed at the corner of his mouth to dislodge the expression slightly. He moved then to take Izaya’s legs down off of his shoulders so the other man could lay more comfortably, taking the time run his fingers over the silky fabric one more time.

“What was this about?” Shizuo asked, moving his hand back up Izaya’s leg, rubbing at where fabric met skin in the middle of his thigh.

Izaya flicked his eyes back up at him from where he’d been watching Shizuo’s hands move and shrugged. “I was telling the truth before. I’ve had this forever and it wasn’t doing anyone any good just sitting around. I wanted to break it in and I had a feeling you wouldn't be against helping me do it.”

Shizuo pulled carefully out of Izaya who still winced, still not sure he believed that was all there was to it and, even if it was, was annoyed Izaya had decided to wait so long. “I wish you would have snapped the garter instead of the thong,” he muttered regretfully. “That’s not really somewhere I want to have hurting for a week.”

Shizuo frowned, feeling a bit guilty. “Sorry. I didn’t think that through.”

Izaya shrugged again, but then his lips were curving back up and Shizuo thought, _Here we go_ because this was usually when he asked for something, right when Shizuo was about ready to flop down next to him because he didn’t feel like holding himself up anymore, but all he asked was, “So you liked it?”

Shizuo blinked, almost more suspicious than before, but did settled down next to Izaya, turning on his side so he could face him. Izaya turned as well and hooked one of his legs back over Shizuo’s hip while he was at it. “Yeah,” Shizuo replied, feeling like he was repeating himself at that point. It wasn’t like he could lie about it, not that he would probably want to.

“I thought you would,” Izaya said, dropping his head so his cheek was squished up against the mattress, his hair splayed out around him. His eyelids were heavy and he looked satisfied somehow. Finally Shizuo wondered if this was all he’d wanted. It wasn’t impossible, he supposed. Izaya had been known to do nice things occasionally if they benefited him in some way as well. “I like the socks, but I’m not as much as fan of the thong.”

Shizuo was inclined to disagree, but he just laughed, dropping his head down next to Izaya’s and letting the tension melt from his limbs. “Well, don’t put yourself out.”

Izaya laughed too, and it was his quiet laugh, the one that burbled up from his chest in a surprised kind of way that Shizuo loved hearing. “Only for you, Shizu-chan.”


	24. Body Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to end things on a bit of a softer note since, all of these being individual prompts, there is no real "ending." I hope to continue to work on a more serious project so that I'm able to continue posting sometime in the foreseeable future, now that this is finished up. 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading along through this silly fic, particularly if you've made it this far! As always, I truly appreciate the support ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Izaya looked exhausted and he was being strangely quiet. Night had fallen long ago and he’d at least moved over to the couch, but for some time he’d continued to work. Not anymore though, Shizuo didn’t think. Izaya was staring at the beacon that was his laptop screen in the dark room, but wasn’t moving in a way that looked like he was doing anything productive. Dark circles had congregated under his eyes like bruises and he looked like he probably hadn’t been eating enough again. He was so out of it he was even wearing his reading glasses in front of Shizuo, their dark frames slipping down his nose as he looked continuously down. Then again, he wasn’t so sure Izaya had even realized he was there, even though he’d greeted him several hours ago. Sometimes Izaya got so far into his head Shizuo wondered if he’d ever come back out.

Shizuo sighed. He hated Izaya’s job, but he hated even more what it did to him sometimes. He stood quietly, moved over to where Izaya was sitting and slowly closed the laptop, casting the apartment in more continuous shadow. He picked up the machine and set it aside, sitting next to Izaya who came back to life slowly, blinking and going to rub at the bridge of his nose.

As Shizuo had suspected, Izaya looked surprised to see him there. He returned Shizuo’s sigh and sat up slightly. “Why’d you do that?”

“I thought you might have died sitting up and I figured that was the only way to get your attention. You know, you’re going blind because you stare at that thing all day.” There was no force behind his words and he kept his voice quiet.

Izaya frowned but there wasn’t much feeling in it. “Sorry to disappoint you.” He shook his head and exhaled heavily once more. “You should go home. I can’t play with you tonight. I’m too busy.”

Shizuo rolled his eyes. Izaya had been doing this thing recently where he acted like Shizuo was still only coming over to have sex with him even though he’d been spending more time at Izaya’s place than he did at his own for months now. Hell, he’d gone and picked up groceries to stock Izaya’s fridge two days ago. Still, apparently Izaya was in denial and Shizuo didn’t feel like arguing with him about it most of the time. He’d figure it out eventually. It wasn’t like Shizuo was going anywhere.

“You’re falling asleep with your eyes open,” he pointed out, turning so he could put his hands on Izaya’s waist and pulling him easily into his lap.

Izaya only struggled for a few seconds before he slumped down against Shizuo, letting the other man support all of his weight and setting his head on his shoulder. Shizuo had been right before: he could feel Izaya’s bones too much through his skin, indicating he really was skipping meals. It was almost funny: his job was doing a far better job of trying to kill him than Shizuo ever had.

It was telling that Izaya let Shizuo hold him so easily. He wouldn’t probably allow it if he wasn’t incredibly tired. Shizuo wrapped his arms around him in the semblance of a hug and pulled him close, taking advantage of the opportunity while he could. He loved feeling Izaya’s weight, real and warm in his arms. He moved to start kissing at Izaya’s neck, nuzzling up under his jaw.

“Shizuo…” Izaya warned him.

“I know. You don’t have to do anything. Just let me, okay?”

Izaya stopped pulling away from him and Shizuo went back to his task. He traced down along the line of Izaya’s neck to the dip of his shoulder, down along his arm to his fingers with his lips, pausing to kiss at each of the tips. It made Izaya scoff at him and earned him a small smile at the same time. That gave him enough leeway to strip Izaya’s shirt off when he pulled lightly at the hem.

Shizuo continued his path down Izaya’s body, working with tongue and lips more than teeth—which was not usually the case—pausing to tease and suck at his nipples. It made Izaya gasp and push his chest out, but he voiced no protest. At some point his eyes had slipped shut and his breathing fell slow and steady. Eventually their current position became non-conducive to Shizuo’s movements and he had to set Izaya back onto the couch so he could sink down onto his knees between Izaya’s legs and keep going. Izaya opened his eyes then, watching him, tracking his movements lazily even as his eyelids still hung heavy over his eyes.

It caused Shizuo to make more of a show of continuing on down one of his legs after stripping him of the sweatpants he’d been wearing around—Shizuo didn’t think he’d ever get used to him looking so casual, slouching around in a t-shirt and sweats with his hair messed up and his face half-occupied by glasses. It always made something warm bloom in his chest—kissing down along the curve of his thigh, over his knee and down along the underside of his calf to his heel which he did pause to bite at. That made the corners of Izaya’s lips curl up again.

Shizuo moved to the other leg as he moved back up, nuzzling up against Izaya as he did, pausing to rub at the insides of Izaya’s thighs once he was there again, kissing the soft skin there. Izaya made a soft noise in response to his ministrations and Shizuo decided not to tease him too much, moving again so he could start lapping at Izaya through his underwear.

Izaya’s moan in response was low and raw, and it made something in Shizuo’s chest ache. He took Izaya’s cock first in his hand and then into his mouth to distract himself. He didn’t do anything all that fancy, just licked up Izaya’s length and paid attention to the head, sucking on it or kneading it with his tongue, knowing how sensitive Izaya was there, brought him slowly to his peak and rubbed at his legs meanwhile. It was a quiet, shuddering kind of orgasm, but Izaya pulled him up to press their lips together right after, kissing him like he did after they’d been having sex for hours on end.

Shizuo thought they were probably smudging Izaya’s glasses and moved to take them off, set them to the side. Izaya only drug him closer afterward, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him up back onto the couch, half on top of him, pressing his tongue into his mouth and pulling back to nip at his lips. Shizuo broke off to kiss all over his face, on his cheeks and nose and chin and forehead until, he squirmed out of reach with a breathless, “Stop it, Shizu-chan…”

Shizuo chuckled, running his eyes back down Izaya’s body and moving them slower when he knew Izaya had noticed. When their eyes met again, he moved to crawl back over Izaya, reconnecting their lips and running his hands back down along his chest. When Izaya let him draw back again he moved to press his nose against his neck, inhaling Izaya’s scent. Shizuo didn’t know what it was, but he always smelled the best when he was still in a post-orgasm state of drowsiness. Izaya chuckled and dug his hands into Shizuo’s hair, not pulling on it, but running them through.

Shizuo doubted he was completely distracted from what he’d been doing earlier, and obviously everything he’d done couldn’t make him gain back the pounds he’d lost or dissipate the circles under his eyes, but it was a start. It was always a risk, saying it out loud and sober to Izaya, but Shizuo decided the warm feeling in his chest right then was overwhelming enough to risk it. “I love you,” he admitted, his lips still up against Izaya’s neck.

The steady movement of Izaya’s fingers stuttered, but didn’t halt. And he didn’t say it back, but he hardly ever did, and the fact that all he got in response was silence rather than a joke or tease said enough, especially when he was urging Shizuo back up so he could slant their mouths together once more soon after. It wasn’t too difficult from there to beckon Izaya to come to bed. Within five minutes he was curled up, unconscious against Shizuo’s side. He looked so much like Kasuka’s cat that Shizuo had to force back a laugh that threatened to burble out of his chest.

He wasn’t happy that Izaya was working himself so hard—especially for the jackasses he always worked for—but he was glad for the excuse to have a quiet night now and again. He’d learned a while ago to relish them the best he could when they came around, no matter the reason. So rather than keep thinking about stuff like that, he wrapped his arm around Izaya and pulled him closer, drifting off himself a few minutes later.


End file.
